Fic Traduzida  When Assward Met Bella
by lilins
Summary: Prévia da estória, The Honeymoons Over da JustForksIt. Nessa fic, vocês vão saber como Bella conheceu o Pau-no...ops...Edward. O início do namoro e quando finalmente Bella encontrou Satanás!
1. Quem Diabos Eu Sou?

_**Adivinhem quem voltou? **_

_**Pois é, depois de séculos luz eis que eu apareço não com a continuação e sim, o início desta estória que a MA-RA-VI-LHO-SA **_**JustForksIt**_** criou. **_

_**Tavam com saudades deles! Então aproveitem muuuuuuito por que essa fic aqui é uma das coisas mais fofas que vocês já leram.**_

_**Agora, só pra não perder o costume... **_

**O Ed vampiro é da Meyer, o casado é da JustFork. E eu ainda morro de saudades da danny que tá estudando demaaais em solo canadense!**

**

* * *

**

Afaguei suavemente as costas da minha mãe ao mesmo tempo em que ela me apertava num abraço sufocante e chorava no meu ombro. Meu pai fungou forte e se arrastou de volta para o carro, certificando-se que tudo agora já tinha sido levado lá para dentro.

"Eu só não posso acreditar que minha bebezinha já cresceu." - Renee choramingou alto. - "Irei sentir tanto a sua falta!"

As pessoas estavam começando a olhar para nós duas e assim, lentamente me afastei e lhe lancei um sorriso encorajador. - "Mãe, eu prometo que ficarei bem. Só são algumas poucas horas de distância, sem contar que estarei de volta em poucos meses para Ação de Graças".

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e enxugou os olhos, rindo fracamente de todo o drama que ela tinha feito. Meu pai deve ter percebido que a explosão emocional tinha acabado, porque imediatamente ele voltou e embrulhou um braço em torno do meu ombro e me abraçou desajeitadamente.

"Lembre-se de trancar a porta toda vez que você entrar ou sair" - ele disse rispidamente. Tentei tranqüilizá-lo meneando a cabeça, porém ele não parou de tagarelar. - "Preste atenção, Bella, eu sei como esse mundo funciona. Vejo isso todo dia. Tanto você quanto Alice, me prometam que tomarão cuidado!"

Eu quis lhe perguntar o que exatamente ele viu em Forks, que o fez questionar a segurança da humanidade como um todo, mas decidi deixar pra lá. Meu sarcasmo normalmente passava despercebido por ele, sem contar que eu não precisava de outro sermão vindo dele hoje.

Alice apareceu do seu outro lado e colocou os braços em torno da cintura dele.

"Charlie, você sabe que iremos ficar bem. Um pouquinho só de confiança, por favor?" - Ela sorriu e golpeou seus cílios para cima dele.

Ele lançou a nós duas aquela sua "olhada de xerife" antes de beijar o topo da minha cabeça e, em seguida, a de Alice. Eu me despedi dos pais dela enquanto Alice prometia a minha mãe que ela ficaria de olho em mim. Depois de vários abraços e muito mais lágrimas de nossas mães, Alice e eu ficamos lado a lado, vendo quando os carros deles deixavam o estacionamento.

"Graças a Deus!" - Gritou Alice sarcasticamente, jogando sua cabeça para trás.

Eu ri, ignorando a bolha do nervosismo que estava agora se infiltrando no meu estômago, na medida em que observava o carro do meu pai virando a esquina. É isso, eu não sou mais uma criança. Eu era uma adulta, sozinha e livre para fazer minhas próprias escolhas. Se quisesse sair às duas da manhã para comer alguma coisa, eu poderia. Não tinha mais que pedir permissão de ninguém para nada. Tanto quanto isso me animava, também me assustava pra caramba.

Juntas, seguimos de volta para nosso dormitório. Alice colocou um CD enquanto eu me jogava em cima da minha cama e olhava em volta a decoração que nossas mães tinham coordenado. O rosa claro e lilás eram totalmente menininha e extremamente igual a organização que cada uma tinha em nossos próprios quartos em Forks.

"Sinceramente, nós deveríamos ter dito que não." - Alice suspirou, colocando as mãos nos quadris, os olhos vagando por todo nosso pequeno apartamento. - "Eu não posso lidar com tanto rosa".

Eu ri e me sentei. - "É, nós deveríamos, mas aceitamos."

Alice começou a puxar as cortinas que nossas mães tinham pendurado nas janelas e juntas, nós duas começamos a deixar o quarto menos rosa e mais com nossa cara. Ela estava quase terminando de pendurar um cartaz de uma banda que sua mãe tinha lhe proibido de ouvir quando alguém bateu à nossa porta.

Eu lhe disse que iria atender, e assim que abri, encontrei uma das moças mais bonitas que eu já tinha visto, sorrindo para mim. Meus olhos piscaram rapidamente enquanto ela dizia "Olá" em uma voz alegre. Murmurei uma oi de volta, me perguntando o que diabos ela queria.

"Meu nome é Lauren. Você é a Alice?" - perguntou ela rapidamente, enquanto os olhos averiguavam o ambiente logo atrás de mim.

"Oh... hum, não..." - Me virei para ver Alice já encarando a porta. - "Ali, é pra você."

"O quê é?" - Ela praticamente rosnou para a menina. Dei um passo para trás, vendo o sorriso perfeito de Lauren deslizar de seu rosto. Não fazia ideia de quem esta menina era ou o que ela poderia ter feito para chatear a Alice. No entanto já senti pena por antecipação.

Lauren rapidamente se recuperou e esticou a mão dela para Alice com a intenção de lhe cumprimentar, já com o sorriso de volta no lugar e fitando a Alice. - "Eu sou Lauren Mallory. Sua irmã pediu-me para vir aqui conversar com você sobre a fraternidade..."

Alice balançou a cabeça e ergueu as mãos. - "Eu não tenho ideia do que minha irmã lhe disse, mas posso te garantir que não tenho planos de me juntar nessa idiotice. Sinceramente, isso não tem nada haver comigo. Têm algumas garotas meio esnobes logo ali, duas portas abaixo, tente por lá".

Sem sequer se despedir, Alice bateu a porta na cara de Lauren e voltou a descompactar suas coisas. Eu a encarei por um segundo, me debatendo se eu deveria arriscar lhe perguntando o que diabos foi isso. Antes que eu pudesse tomar essa decisão, ela se virou para mim.

"Não é algo que eu esteja interessada" - disse ela simplesmente. - "Eu não sou esse tipo de garota, mesmo que minha mãe e minha irmã queiram acreditar que eu seja."

Concordei, dizendo-lhe que entendia e voltei para o meu lado do quarto. Afundei-me na minha cadeira e comecei a organizar minha mesa. Eu espiei a Alice com o canto do meu olho e não pude deixar de sentir um pouquinho de inveja por ela ser tão confiante de si mesma.

Alice sempre foi uma força da natureza desde quando era criança. Já cedo ela sabia exatamente quem era e o que queria. A irmã de Alice, Sarah, havia se formado no ano anterior quando ainda éramos calouras no colégio. Sarah era linda, popular, e basicamente, a típica garota americana. Quando chegou a hora de Alice assumir o lugar de Sarah na _Forks High School_, minha amiga se rebelou. Ela pinicou todo seu cabelo e recusou a oferta para ser uma das lideres de torcida e de entrar no grêmio estudantil. Ela mudou todas as suas matérias principais por aulas de arte e se recusou veementemente a fazer qualquer coisa no cenário social de Forks. Alice deixou perfeitamente claro que ela não era uma cópia de sua irmã, e todo mundo soube logo que ninguém devia desafiá-la quanto a isso. Eu acho que a mãe dela sempre teve esperança de que sua filha mais jovem acabaria cedendo, mas era óbvio que ela não tinha planos de mudar seu jeito de ser.

Alice era minha melhor amiga desde a segunda série. Sua família tinha acabado de se mudar para Forks e desde o momento em que a vi entrando na sala de aula, eu sabia que havia algo diferente nela. As meninas mais populares se ofereceram para que ela se sentasse com elas na hora do almoço, no entanto ela recusou e do nada, sentou-se ao meu lado e me ofereceu uma mordida do seu sanduíche de manteiga de amendoim. Ela não perguntou por que eu preferia ficar sentada e lendo durante a hora do recreio, ao invés de ir brincar como as outras crianças; ela só ficou do meu lado e me pediu para ler para ela. Os anos se passaram e nossa amizade se tornou algo mais próximo de um parentesco. Nossos pais acabaram desistindo que nós não dormíssemos juntas nas noites de aula, e então dividíamos o mesmo quarto toda a semana alternando entre sua casa e a minha. Quando chegou à hora de decidir pra qual faculdade ir, escolhemos todas as opções juntas, e sem surpresas alguma, ambas fomos aceitas na Universidade de Washington. Lá em cima, Deus sabia que nossos pais não poderiam nos suportar como irmãs de verdade e assim, Ele nos fez melhores amigas.

Ao contrário de Alice eu era... bem, acho que qualquer um poderia dizer que eu era _normal_. Eu fiz o que todos esperam de mim; tirava boas notas e nunca me meti em encrencas. Era esperado que eu fosse a aluna ideal. Afinal, meu pai era o chefe de polícia e minha mãe era a orientadora pedagógica do ensino médio. O que não entendi era porque essas mesmas expectativas nunca caíram sobre o meu irmão mais velho. Emmett era um estudante classe C e suas notas eram altas o suficientes só para que ele pudesse praticar esportes. Ele terminou a faculdade, mais toda graduação só serviu para que ele pudesse jogar futebol, e agora Emmett trabalha como treinador numa escola secundária. Emmett era o cara popular que dava grandes festas, e eu era a menina que todos ignoravam ou evitavam.

Posso dizer com toda a honestidade que eu odiava o colégio. Odiava o drama sem fim e todas as besteiras que vinham com ele. Numa cidade do tamanho da Forks, uma vez que somos taxados de alguma coisa, ficamos assim... para sempre. Para aquelas pessoas, eu sempre iria ser a garota estranha que era irmã Emmett, ou a filha do chefe de polícia. Crescer significa tentar definir quem você é; buscar descobrir exatamente qual é o seu lugar neste mundo. Até agora, eu ainda não tive essa oportunidade. Eu não quero ser a menina excluída e insegura que sempre fui nos últimos dezoito anos da minha vida. Queria ser capaz de ser eu mesma em torno de outras pessoas, assim como eu era para a Alice e para minha família. Porém, toda vez que eu pensava nisso, o mesmo medo e insegurança que me atormentavam, voltavam outra vez. _Será que as pessoas gostariam do meu senso de humor? __Será que meu sarcasmo iria ofender alguém? __Será que o meu processo de pensamento randômico iria me fazer parecer uma completa idiota? _Tudo isso fez minha frequência cardíaca aumentar só de pensar. Meu problema não era minha timidez, era que eu não sabia como lidar com as pessoas.

As poucas vezes que eu tinha tentado ser eu mesma na minha cidade natal, tinha terminado super mal. Meu sarcasmo me fazia parecer uma vadia sem precedentes quando na verdade eu estava apenas tentando quebrar o gelo.

Com o tempo aprendi a apenas manter minha boca fechada e só ser eu mesma em torno de minha família ou da Alice. Quanto mais mantinha o meu verdadeiro eu escondido, mais difícil era lembrar quem diabos eu realmente era. Era a Bella tímida? Era Bella a leitora compulsiva? Ou eu era a aleatória e sarcástica Bella? Nem mesmo eu tinha mais noção de quem eu era e isso estava me assustando pra cacete.

Tinha passado o verão inteiro prometendo a mim mesma que iria tentar agir normalmente aqui. Eu estava longe de quase todo mundo que me conhecia em Forks e esta era a oportunidade perfeita para descobrir novas pessoas. Queria experimentar coisas novas, estar aberta a novas ideias e crenças. Eu queria descobrir o que eu queria da vida, e quem diabos eu era de verdade.

[…]

Meu primeiro dia como caloura na faculdade não estava indo bem. Se esta era uma indicação de "quem eu deveria ser", então eu era uma garota desastrada e socialmente desajeitada, que se perdia todas as vezes que virava a esquina. Tinha derramado café por toda minha blusa, bati acidentalmente em alguém com a minha mochila ao descer as escadas, e pra completar acabei na sala errada. Duas vezes.

Com um suspiro, verifiquei novamente o laboratório de química e após ter certeza de que era a sala certa, abri a porta. Já havia algumas pessoas lá dentro; umas lendo e outras conversando baixinho. Assim que entrei, todos os olhos se voltaram para mim. Eu sorri sem jeito enquanto sentia meu rosto corar de vergonha. Torci nervosamente meus dedos, enquanto escolhia algumas mesas de laboratório na parte de trás da classe. Deixei minha bolsa no chão e deslizei com cuidado sobre um dos bancos altos.

Assisti as outras pessoas chegando, observando detalhadamente como meninas da minha turma eram bem produzidas. Os cabelos e as maquiagens perfeitas fizeram com que eu me sentisse desleixada. Olhei para minha própria blusa clara e calça jeans, me debatendo mentalmente se deveria soltar o cabelo do rabo de cavalo bagunçado, torcendo para que não parecesse como se não tivesse escovado a mais de uma semana. Assim que minha mão moveu-se para a parte de trás da minha cabeça, meu subconsciente me fez parar. Era exatamente isso o que eu não queria. Era apenas o meu primeiro dia de aula e eu já estava me conformando com o que parecia ser a regra. Pousei as minhas mãos no meu colo e esperei para que a aula começasse.

A professora, eventualmente, pediu atenção, fazendo com que a conversa tranquila chegasse a um fim. Enquanto ela se apresentava e começava a explicar o programa de estudos, olhei ao redor da sala. Quase todo mundo estava prestando atenção no que ela dizia, ou lendo a papelada que ela tinha distribuído. Virei a cabeça um pouco mais para olhar a mesa do outro lado só para encontrar um cara me encarando. Eu rapidamente desviei os olhos, rezando para que ele não tivesse me visto corando. Mentalmente me amaldiçoei por não ter soltado o cabelo: isso teria feito uma cortina entre nós, pelo menos escondendo meu rosto provavelmente num vermelho beterraba nesse exato momento.

Eu mordi meu lábio nervosamente enquanto meu coração batia furiosamente no meu peito. Mais uma vez tentei olhar para ele com minha visão periférica. Eu devo ter feito um ótimo trabalho - para dizer ao contrário, porque antes que eu mesma percebesse, minha cabeça girou completamente para encontrá-lo ainda me observando. Eu tentei voltar a olhar para frente, mas assim que seus olhos se estreitaram e ele me lançou um olhar irritado, senti minha boca escancarar. Ele continuou me encarando por alguns segundos antes voltar seus olhos para a professora.

_Mas que diabos?_ Virei meu rosto para frente e balancei levemente a cabeça. Inclinei em meu cotovelo em cima da mesa, e descansei a cabeça contra a minha mão e virando meu corpo para longe dele. Eu não tinha ideia de quem era esse cara ou porque ele sentiu a necessidade de me hostilizar. Por uma fração de segundo me debati internamente para ver se ele estava me observando novamente, mas decidi ir contra isso. Seja qual for o problema dele, de modo algum ele podia fazer isso comigo.

Suspirei e olhei para o programa que a Dra. Bryant ainda estava explicando. Olhei as atribuições e comecei a me preocupar. Química e eu tínhamos um ódio mortal mútuo. Eu quase me ferrei no colégio e só podia imaginar quão pior seria no nível universitário. Eu rezei para que pelo menos eu tivesse um bom parceiro de laboratório. Olhando o cronograma de notas da Dr. Bryant, ela parecia favorecer as atividades de laboratório ao invés de trabalhos de casa. Eu preferia trabalhos extraclasse, pegando as respostas diretamente dos livros. Já nos laboratórios era necessário um conhecimento real sobre o que diabos você estava fazendo, portanto, eu estava em sérios apuros.

"Irei escolher aleatoriamente os seus parceiros de laboratório, por isso, irei chamar o nome de vocês em pares, portanto ergam suas mãos quando escutarem seus nomes." - disse ela para a classe e todo mundo se olhou nervosamente. Eu olhava para frente e torcendo para que ela não me juntasse com o idiota sentado ao meu lado.

Vi todos os meus colegas formando pares, sorrindo sem jeito quando um deles dava o primeiro passo para se aproximar. Cada vez menos pessoas ficaram sentadas sozinhas e meu estômago se agitava incomodado.

"Isabella Swan e oh, vamos ver …" - murmurou ela, enquanto olhava sua lista de alunos. Rezei e implorei para que _ele_ não fosse meu parceiro. - "Edward Cullen".

Ela sorriu e olhou em volta. Eu ouvi a cadeira ao lado se arrastando e interiormente gemi. Eu suspirei antes de virar meu rosto para o lado só para ter a certeza. O idiota era Edward Cullen e ele estava parado, olhando ao redor da sala.

"Isabella?" - Dra. Bryant pediu e eu levantei a minha mão com relutância.

"É Bella" - eu corrigi meio sem jeito enquanto Edward se mudava para a minha mesa.

Pulei ao som da cadeira se arranhando contra o chão, quando ele afastou-a da mesa. Ele sentou-se, deixando cair à mochila no chão entre nós e suspirou profundamente.

Eu cruzei os braços sobre o peito, e fingi ouvir o que a Dra. Bryant nos passava como primeira missão. Tudo o que eu podia realmente focar era Edward murmurando baixinho que tudo isso era um desperdício de tempo. Não entendia bem o que ela estava falando até que espiei o papel que nos tinha sido entregue e percebi que era uma dinâmica. Vinte perguntas que deveríamos fazer aos nossos parceiros de laboratório como uma forma de _quebrar o gelo_.

Timidamente olhei para o Edward e vi seus olhos passando distraidamente pela página, e em seguida, se voltar para frente da sala de aula. Iria precisar de algo mais do que um questionário para quebrar o gelo: eu precisava de uma maldita picareta!

Depois que ela terminou de explicar as instruções, peguei minha mochila do chão e tirei uma caneta do bolso da frente. Eu estava prestes a colocá-la de volta para baixo quando Edward me impediu.

"Pode me emprestar uma caneta?"

Eu me virei para olhá-lo e momentaneamente fiquei distraída pela forma como seus olhos eram lindos. Eu não podia evitar fitar aquele tom de verde intenso que olhava de volta para mim. Ele tinha um sorriso presunçoso no rosto, o que me frustrou como o inferno.

"Você me ouviu?" - perguntou ele com uma risada, e eu balancei a cabeça rapidamente, antes de entregar-lhe a caneta que eu tinha tirado antes e puxar uma outra da minha bolsa. O imbecil nem sequer disse obrigado! Em vez disso, tirou a tampa da caneta e puxou nosso questionário para mais perto dele.

"Nome?" - ele pediu numa voz entediada que me fez querer revirar os olhos. _A Dra. Bryant não tinha acabado de dizer isso?_

"Isabella Swan, mas todo mundo me chama de Bella." - Eu lhe respondi enquanto escrevia seu nome no meu papel. Como ele não disse nada, eu olhei para cima para encontrar aquele mesmo sorriso maldito estampado no rosto. - "O quê?"

"Você percebeu que seus pais te batizaram de _belo cisne_, certo?" - Ele riu, mesmo quando meus olhos estreitaram o encarando.

Obviamente, ele não foi a primeira pessoa a perceber o quão estúpido era o meu nome, só que a maioria das piadas sobre isso parou quando estava na sétima série. Fiquei contente ao perceber o seu nível de maturidade. Ignorando a sua fraca tentativa de fazer piada, eu continuei. - "Você é daqui mesmo de Seattle?" - Eu pedi calmamente.

"Nascido e criado" - ele respondeu. - "Você?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça. - "Não, eu sou de Forks*".

"_Garfos_?" - ele riu ao escrever a minha resposta. - "É perto de Colheres ou de Facas?"

Soltei minha caneta e encarei ele e seu excêntrico e estúpido sorriso presunçoso. Esse cara estava seriamente começando a me incomodar até demais. - "Existe mais alguma coisa que você gostaria de fazer piada? Como o fato de que eu tenho um pavor horroroso de papel molhado? Ou que quando eu era criança, eu não sabia falar direito?"

Ele me olhou por um segundo, o sorriso arrogante diminuindo para um sorriso gentil. - "Sinto muito." - disse ele baixinho.

Concordei e voltei para nossa pesquisa. Eu estava prestes a lhe fazer a pergunta seguinte, quando ele me interrompeu.

"Você _realmente_ tem medo de papel molhado?" - perguntou ele, enquanto um sorriso tocava o canto dos lábios.

Eu abri minha boca para dizer algo sarcástico, ou talvez até mesmo falar algo no melhor estilo de vadia arrogante, mas decidi deixar pra lá. Eu ia ter que lidar com esse cara pelo resto do semestre, e sendo assim, escolhi ignorá-lo e continuar com nossos afazeres.

Em uma única aula eu aprendi várias coisas sobre Edward Cullen. Ele era filho único e um nativo típico de Seattle; Ele foi para a escola particular que - suponho eu - devia ser renomada, pois a maneira como ele disse o nome do colégio fez parecer que eu deveria saber sobre o que ele estava falando. Edward estava estudando arquitetura, gostava de música e esportes, e finalmente, era um idiota completo.

Eu era uma pessoa sarcástica, mas era sarcástico _demais_. Ele tinha algum comentário estúpido para cada coisinha que eu dissesse, riu de mim quando admiti que eu era horrível em química, e nem sequer devolveu minha caneta quando a classe terminou. Sem contar que me incomoda pra caramba aquele... aquele ... sorriso presunçoso e absolutamente irritante no rosto o tempo todo. _Ugh! Ele era tão irritante! _

Segui um grupo de pessoas saindo do prédio, observando o jeito como Edward ria e conversava com um rapaz que também estava na nossa classe. Ele obviamente não tinha problemas em ser legal para outras pessoas, o que só me enfureceu mais ainda!

Rolando meus olhos, eu subi a alça da mochila no meu ombro e cuidadosamente fiz meu caminho descendo as escadas e vindo para o pátio aberto. Eu mantive minha cabeça baixa enquanto caminhava, passando por Edward e seu amigo, torcendo para que ele estivesse totalmente absorto na conversa para me reconhecer.

É claro que isso não aconteceu.

"Ei, Bella, pega!" - ele gritou já de longe. Pra azar tanto dele quanto meu, eu tinha um tempo de reação lento, porque assim que virei minha cabeça para ver o que ele estava falando, um frisbee colidiu com minha testa.

"MERDA!" - Eu gritei bem alto enquanto o disco caia com um baque no chão. Eu esfreguei minha testa e ambos Edward e seu amigo correram em minha direção

"Oh meu Deus, você está bem?" - Edward disse com uma risada que só me fez querer estrangulá-lo.

"Estou." - disse incisivamente, já começando a ir embora.

"Me desculpe, eu não..." - disse em uma voz falsamente séria que se rompeu com o risadas.

Eu balancei minha cabeça e segui meu caminho. Edward Cullen estava indo ser pé no saco durante os próximos quatro meses. Uma hora por dia; três dias por semana eu ia ter que lidar com esse imbecil e suas travessuras.

Ao fechar a porta do nosso dormitório atrás de mim, eu suspirei e segui meu caminho até o espelho ao lado do armário de Alice. Eu gemi quando eu vi um galo se formando acima do meu olho direito.

Edward Cullen definitivamente iria ser um pau no cu em minha vida.

* * *

**Quem tava com saudade do Pau-no-Cu dá retwe... ops... review! **

**Até semana que vem e aguardem supresas boas por aí! =D**


	2. Implicância Ou Não?

**O Ed vampiro é da Meyer, o abobalhado é da JustFork. E a danny e eu queremos todos dois! Seja no calor do Nordeste ou no frio do Canadá!. **

* * *

"Dá pra ser um pouquinho mais irritante?" - Eu perguntei sarcasticamente encarando furiosamente Edward por cima da mesa na biblioteca.

Ele estava cantarolando enquanto lia algum livro - que segundo o mesmo, nos ajudaria com o nosso novo trabalho - e isso ficava progressivamente mais alto na medida em que ele se aprofundava em seus pensamento. Ele olhou para mim por um breve segundo, pra depois me lançar sua marca registrada, aquele sorriso idiota e voltar à leitura. Revirei os olhos e olhei para minhas anotações. Elas estavam uma bagunça completa graças à ele.

Eu tinha concordado em mostrá-las ao Edward para que pudéssemos confirmar que ambos estávamos na mesma página. Quando cheguei à aula seguinte, elas estavam completamente rabiscadas com suas correções. Eu mal podia ler minhas notas originais, graças a todos os seus garranchos vermelhos.

Já fazia quatro semanas desde a nossa primeira aula juntos, e nada tinha melhorado. Pelo contrário, ficava cada vez pior. Era como se Edward soubesse cada botãozinho para me deixar frustrada e irritada. Eu sabia que ele fazia isso de propósito, apenas para me deixar puta da vida, é por isso então que eu estava tentando o meu melhor para ignorá-lo.

Toda essa coisa de tentar esquecê-lo fazia com que eu me queixasse com Alice, que começou a falar constantemente que Edward e eu éramos feitos um para o outro. Eu só fiz rir da idiotice dela: imaginar um relacionamento entre Edward e eu era estúpido. Acabaria nos matando dentro de uma semana, não havia dúvidas sobre isso. Normalmente, eu nunca ia contra as ideias de Alice: ela tinha algum tipo de super intuição estranha que geralmente dava certo. Mas neste caso, eu estava quase certa de ela tinha errado feio.

Os sentimentos que eu alimentava por Edward era algo perto de raiva extrema. Já tinha até chegado ao ponto de até mesmo sonhar com ele. Nos meus sonhos ele apenas ficava lá, me olhando com aquele sorriso estúpido. Ele nunca me disse nada, somente sorria. Mesmo nos meus sonhos eu podia me lembrar vividamente de como seus olhos eram verdes e como um canto de sua boca subia um pouquinho do que o outro. Ninguém sabia que isso me dava voltas no estômago de tanta frustração.

"Ok, leia isso aqui." - Edward disse, empurrando o livro na minha frente e felizmente, sacudindo a imagem mental de seu rosto em minha cabeça. Embora, isso não ajudasse muito já que ele estava sentado pessoalmente à minha frente.

Puxei o livro para mim e tentei ler, onde ele estava apontando. Para mim, noventa por cento do que tinha escrito ali era só besteira. Isso combinando com elementos químicos, teorias e exemplos práticos... me deram dor de cabeça. - "Eu não entendo metade disso aqui Edward. Só está me deixando mais confusa." - eu suspirei e empurrei o livro de volta para ele.

"Isso é porque você não se esforça." - ele resmungou e puxou o livro de cima da mesa.

"_Como é que é?_"

Ele suspirou antes de olhar para mim - "Sinceramente Bella, isso não é tão difícil. Você está apenas fazendo o mais fácil, que é desistir."

Encarei-o com ira, minhas mãos fazendo os punhos apertados em cima do meu colo.

"Se você fizesse um pouco de esforço, não seria tão complicado como você diz que é ... Ei, pra onde você está indo?" - Ele me perguntou enquanto eu me levantava e começava a bater os meus livros.

"Estou indo para casa." - eu disse calmamente, mas ainda deixando a minha indignação e raiva transparecerem através da minha voz.

"Viu..." - Edward falou e se recostou a cadeira. - "Desistindo".

Depois dessa não deu mais para aguentar. Joguei meus livros em cima da mesa e ignorei o pedido de silencio da bibliotecária e dos outros estudantes. _Claro que eles querem que eu cale a boca, afinal ninguém além de mim passou três malditas horas ao lado do Sr. Perfeito cantarolando besteiras enquanto você tenta se concentrar!_

"Para sua informação Edward, eu tenho ficado até três, quatro da manhã tentando descobrir esta merda!" - Sussurrei duramente, me segurando na borda da mesa. - "Não é que eu esteja desistindo, a questão é que eu não entendo porra nenhuma aqui!"

Peguei minha mochila do chão e rapidamente fiz o meu caminho para fora da biblioteca. Isso era fudidamente ridículo! A única coisa que eu tinha aprendido sendo parceira de laboratório de Edward, foi falar palavrão. Eu não praguejava em voz alta, _nunca_. E cá estou eu agora, largando a palavra com "P" como se fosse algo normal para mim.

Eu tropecei um pouco, assim que a ponta da minha bota ficou presa no carpete. Decidi não me deixar abater por isso e empurrei minha bolsa mais para cima em meu ombro. Virei repentinamente sem prestar atenção e colidi, dolorosamente diga-se de passagem, com um carrinho de livros.

Eu gritei mais pela surpresa do qualquer outra coisa. Não me pergunte como, mas meu corpo trombou no meio do carro e eu acabei caindo de bunda no meio do salão. Eu fiquei travada ali por uma fração de segundo, deixando o embaraço tomar conta de mim, assim que as pessoas começaram a rir baixinho. Eu empurrei meu cabelo de cima do rosto e comecei a pegar os livros que estavam caídos ao meu redor. _Será mais fácil agir como se nada tivesse acontecido_, eu disse a mim mesma. Ainda no chão, eu entreguei de volta os livros para a bibliotecária que tinha vindo me ajudar.

O riso ficou mais alto e eu podia sentir o calor irradiando no meu rosto e pescoço ao mesmo tempo em que meus olhos ardiam desconfortavelmente por conta das lágrimas que ameaçam transbordar. Algo maravilhoso para um maldito início de ano: mais de cem pessoas nesta biblioteca e todas elas me testemunharam caindo de bunda. Eu respirei fundo, recusando a deixá-los me ver chorando, também.

"Você está bem?" - Uma voz calma perguntou ao meu lado e eu apenas meneei a cabeça.

Foi só quando a pessoa se ajoelhou ao meu lado que eu percebi que esse alguém era Edward. Ele pegou a pilha de livros das minhas mãos e, após colocá-los de volta no carrinho, ele me ajudou que eu levantasse. Arrumei a minha blusa e logo em seguida, ele me minha mochila. Eu murmurei um agradecimento e continuei caminhando para fora da biblioteca.

Eu andei tão rápido quanto podia ao voltar o dormitório, resmungando palavrões e trincando os dentes ao mesmo tempo. _Quem diabos ele pensa que é? Dizendo que eu não estava tentando e só desistindo_! Marchei as escadas e balancei a cabeça para seu comportamentozinho presunçoso. Ele não tinha ideia do quanto eu trabalhava duro nessa merda. Eu abri a porta e deixei que ela batesse alto atrás de mim, ignorando o olhar assustado de Alice, que estava na sua cama.

"Dia ruim?" - Ela pediu calmamente que enquanto eu jogava minha mochila no chão..

Caminhei pra lá e para cá entre nossas camas, puxando meu cabelo em frustração. Eu podia sentir Alice me encarando, mas nem sequer ousei responder à sua pergunta. - "Quem ele pensa que é?" - Eu gritei, após um segundo. - "Quer dizer ... ele nem mesmo me conhece!"

"Estamos falando do Edward de novo?" - Alice fechou o caderno e rolou de lado para me assistir.

"Ele acha que eu desisti, Alice! Você sabe... eu praticamente me mato de estudar essa merda, e ele age como se eu apenas ficasse lá e não fizesse nada!" - Eu sibilei antes de me afundar na cama, esfregando os olhos e deixando as lágrimas finalmente caírem.

"Bella ..." - Alice começou, mas eu a interrompi.

"Não. Eu... tudo bem... eu... só quero ir dormir." - disse cansada e Alice balançou a cabeça. Poucos minutos depois nós duas estávamos acordadas em uma sala escura e não falando absolutamente nada.

[...]

Houve uma polidez forçada entre Edward e eu, durante as próximas semanas. Era um clima estranho e desconfortável, mas a Dra. Bryant havia se recusado a me deixar trocar de parceiro. Expliquei-lhe que haviam conflitos pessoais entre nós dois, mas a sua única resposta foi "que ambos precisávamos amadurecer e trabalhar com as nossas próprias diferenças". É por isso eu estava aqui outra vez, presa em um laboratório de química, tentando o meu melhor para descobrir o que ou deveria fazer nessa experiência.

"Essa não é a resposta certa." - Edward sussurrou perto do meu ouvido.

Olhei para ele, juntando todas as forças para não empurrá-lo do seu banco, e revirei os olhos. - "Bem, se você sabe a resposta, então por que diabos você não pode simplesmente me ajudar com essa porcaria?" - eu sibilei duramente enquanto empurrava o meu livro para ele.

Ele o pegou com um sorriso no rosto e começou a virar as páginas. Eu respirei fundo, tentando me acalmar. Nós já estávamos neste laboratório de merda a mais de duas horas e ainda não estávamos nem perto de terminar.

"Aqui, releia essa parte. A resposta está no segundo parágrafo." - Ele ofereceu o livro de volta para mim e eu arranquei-o das suas mãos. Ele me fitou por um instante antes de olhar ao redor do laboratório. - "Eu vou pegar algo pra beber."

"Vá em frente, imbecil." - eu murmurei sob a minha respiração e balancei minha cabeça enquanto Edward se afastava. _Por que ele era tão irritante?_ Era quase como se ele fizesse isso de propósito. Mas por que diabos alguém iria querer deixar alguém maluco propositadamente? Não apenas maluca, mas lívida. Às vezes ele me deixava tão irritada que eu precisava me conter fisicamente para não bater nele. Isso era um joguinho estúpido que eu odiava totalmente.

Eu puxei meu discman da minha mochila e deslizei meus fones de ouvido. Ajustei o volume de modo que abafasse o barulho dos outros alunos conversando e tentei me concentrar no que estava lendo. Meus olhos turvaram logo na segunda frase, e minha mente voltou ao que sempre pensava ... ele.

Era como se, desde que ele tinha me ajudado na biblioteca, eu não conseguisse mais parar de pensar nele. Suas ações eram tão difíceis de decifrar e isso me deixava ainda mais frustrada. Um dia ele era um idiota completo, e, em seguida, do nada, ele se transformava num cara legal de novo. Eu odiava pensar nele constantemente, e realmente odiava o fato de que Alice estava convencida de que eu estava me apaixonando por ele. Me apaixonar por Edward Cullen era a última maldita coisa que eu precisava ... ou queria.

Quando eu vi Edward voltando às pressas para dentro da sala, eu voltei à leitura. Ele sentou-se, parecendo um pouco mais relaxado. Quando eu senti o odor característico da maconha vindo da camisa dele eu descobri o porquê. O encarei e balancei a cabeça em negação.

"O quê foi?" - Ele me perguntou baixinho.

Balbuciei um "nada" com os lábios e voltei à leitura. Eu podia sentir que ele está me observando, mas isso não era algo que eu iria discutir com ele no meio do laboratório de química.

Fiquei ali sentada e lendo, tocando meu lápis de encontro à lateral do meu livro enquanto meu joelho saltava no ritmo da música que estava ouvindo. A canção parou abruptamente, eu olhei para cima para ver Edward abrindo meu CD player.

"O que diabos você pensa que está fazendo?" - Perguntei com raiva.

"Eu queria ver o que você estava ouvindo." - Ele explicou como se fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo. Obviamente que fazia muito sentido para ele parar a porra do meu CD do que simplesmente se dar ao trabalho de fazer a porcaria de uma pergunta!. - "Wow Bella, estou impressionado" - Ele acenou com a cabeça apreciativamente antes que eu puxasse meu discman de cima de suas mãos e retirasse meus fones de ouvido. - "E eu achando que você era mais uma dessas menininhas que gostam de _Backstreet Boys_ ou da _Britney Spears_...", - ele sorriu e me fitou. - "Mas, _Sublime_ é uma ótima escolha."

Eu estava momentaneamente distraída com seu sorriso genuíno, mas me recuperei rapidamente. - "Há um monte de coisas que você pode aprender sobre as pessoas se você gastar seu precioso tempo lhe fazendo perguntas."

Ele me olhou como se quisesse dizer algo, porém decidi voltar logo à leitura. Eu não tinha interesse em passar a noite toda aqui discutindo com ele. Eu vi com o canto dos meus olhos que ele finalmente parou de me encarar e voltou a fazer sua parte do trabalho.

"Ok então, qual é a sua música favorita?" - Ele me perguntou depois de alguns momentos de silêncio.

Eu ri e voltei a olhá-lo. "- Você está falando sério? Quer fazer isso agora?"

"E por que não agora?" - Ele encolheu os ombros.

"Estamos no meio do laboratório de química, Edward. Com um projeto pra ser entregue na próxima segunda-feira, sem contar que não estamos nem na metade, totalmente longe de acabarmos e-".

"Ah, eu já terminei."- Ele tirou um pequeno caderno de sua mochila e entregou-o para mim.

"O que exatamente você quer dizer com _terminou_?" - Eu perguntei em voz alta, folheando as páginas. Meu queixo caiu quando vi o nosso relatório de laboratório já digitado e completamente concluído.

"Quer dizer, eu terminei tudo. Eu já tinha feito a minha parte e apenas me baseei nas anotações que você tinha me dado... Ei? Por que você está me olhando desse jeito?"

Trinquei meus dentes para me abster de gritar com ele. Minhas mãos tremiam furiosamente enquanto eu fechei meu livro com uma batida e comecei a atirar todas as minhas tranqueiras dentro da minha bolsa. Ele me olhava como se eu estivesse tendo um colapso mental. Tomei a decisão de me levantar e sair, mas o imbecil tinha que me seguir.

"Bella, o que diabos há de errado com você?" - Ele me pegou bem a tempo, antes que a porta que eu tentei bater dramaticamente se fechasse e veio logo atrás de mim e bem no meu alcance.

Eu ri com sarcasmo e nem ousei me virar para encará-lo.

"Se você terminou esse projeto de merda na semana passada, então por que diabos eu tenho que passar as últimas duas horas presa num laboratório maldito com alguém tão estúpido quanto você? Por que você me disse que eu estava errada quando na verdade estava tudo correto?" - Finalmente, me virei e sibilei ainda mais magoada. - "E por que diabos você me disse que eu não tentava? Que eu desisti?"

"Bem, como é que você vai aprender mais se não pesquisar e continuar fazendo o projeto?" - Ele perguntou-me com um encolher leve de ombros.

Eu joguei o caderno de volta para ele e comecei a ir embora. Eu enrolei minhas mãos em punhos numa tentativa de deixá-las menos trêmulas, e realmente torci para que eu não começasse a chorar, como geralmente fazia quando estava frustrada. Eu respirei fundo e decidi que não podia lidar com essa merda por muito mais tempo. Virei-me, esperando encontrar Edward a poucos metros atrás de mim, onde eu tinha o deixado. Qual foi a minha surpresa ao girar desprevenida e bater diretamente contra o peitoral dele, fazendo com que eu tropeçasse para trás.

Ele agarrou meus braços para impedir minha queda iminente, e me puxou conta seu corpo. Olhei para cima, e meu rosto ficou a poucos centímetros do dele, o que fez com que eu soltasse um ofego embaraçoso, quando percebi Edward fitando meus lábios. Seus olhos tinham mudado para um certo tom de verde escuro que pareciam quase negros. Seu olhar estava tão concentrado no meu rosto que eu podia sentir minhas bochechas corando envergonhadas.

A sensação de suas mãos envolvidas em torno dos meus braços fez um estranho efeito surgir em meu corpo, quase se como uma corrente elétrica saísse diretamente da pele dele. Eu já conhecia essa sensação, devido ao fato que esta não era a primeira vez que Edward me tocava, mas ainda assim, eu não queria sentir algo tão íntimo e confortável, justo com esse garoto. Era como se meu corpo ansiasse por mais; não de uma forma sexual, mas era como se estivesse sentindo falta de alguma coisa. Como se o toque de Edward fosse a última peça de um quebra-cabeça que eu estava tentando resolver.

Ficamos assim por alguns segundos até que ele nos endireitou de volta. Ele soltou os meus braços e imediatamente deu um passo para trás. Tinha certeza de que eu parecia um completa idiota, olhando para ele com a minha boca aberta.

"O-Obrigada." - eu murmurei desajeitadamente.

Ele acenou com a cabeça e começou a se desculpar dizendo que precisava ir a algum lugar. Agradeci novamente e voltei a caminhar de volta para o meu carro. Eu olhava fixamente para frente enquanto caminhava, tentando recuperar o fôlego e me perguntando o que diabos tinha acabado de acontecer.

Abri a porta do carro e joguei minha bolsa no banco do carona. Foi aí quando notei algo com canto do meu olho. Virei ligeiramente a cabeça e vi Edward ainda em pé exatamente onde eu tinha o deixado. Entrei no carro em transe, e depois de sair da minha vaga no estacionamento olhei para trás e percebi que Edward tinha desaparecido.

Voltei para o meu dormitório e subi as escadas totalmente entorpecida em direção ao meu quarto. Não tinha ideia do que tinha acontecido, tudo que sabia era que eu não seria capaz de esquecer a forma como Edward olhou para mim.

Fui para a cama e voltei a ter o mesmo sonho sobre Edward; seus olhos verdes e aquele sorriso sarcástico me provocando. Só que desta vez, eu também podia senti-lo. Podia sentir suas mãos envolvidas em torno de meus braços, e então na minha cintura. Eventualmente, o verde esmeralda e brilhante de seus olhos desapareciam e escureciam exatamente como hoje cedo, e seu sorriso ficava menor à medida que seus lábios se aproximaram dos meus. Eu conseguia sentir ele me beijando, seus lábios macios, mas intensos contra minha boca. Podia sentir suas mãos correndo em minhas costas e se perdendo no meu cabelo. Quanto mais nos beijávamos, mais urgente se tornava. Ele me puxou para contra seu corpo enquanto seus dedos se enroscavam nas mechas de minha nuca, me prendendo contra ele.

E então, seus lábios se moveram para longe dos meus, e eu podia sentir seu hálito quente no meu pescoço e na minha clavícula. Sentia meu coração batendo mais rápido enquanto seus beijos desciam pelo meu ombro, mais e mais para baixo até que ele estava beijando suavemente o topo dos meus seios. Eu gemi enquanto ele lentamente pegava um dos meus mamilos e sugava-o em sua boca.

"Bella!"

Eu mordi meu lábio, tentando me concentrar na sensação da sua língua em mim, no entanto, não conseguia entender por que Alice estava aqui. Ouvi a voz dela novamente e meus olhos se abriram. Eu estava encarando o teto, ofegante e as minhas mãos em punhos amassando o cobertor abaixo de mim.

"Bella, acorda!" - Alice sussurrou asperamente outra vez e eu olhei para ela. - "Você estava tendo um pesadelo, você está bem?"

Balancei a cabeça e prometi-lhe que estava bem. Quando ela rolou para o outro lado para voltar a dormir, eu respirei fundo tentando recuperar o fôlego. _Que porra foi isso?_ Eu me perguntei enquanto esfregava meu rosto asperamente. No segundo em que meus olhos se fecharam, tudo que conseguia ver era ele, e assim, imediatamente abri-los de volta. Eu não conseguia pensar em mais nada além de seus lábios e de suas mãos, e até mesmo o modo como ele cheirava. Eu ainda podia sentir o toque leve dos seus lábios no meu mamilo e balancei a cabeça freneticamente... _Não. Não. Não! Bella, você não pode deixar isso acontecer! _

Sentei-me e olhei para o relógio. Eram quatro da manhã e eu sabia que nem com a porra eu voltaria a dormir agora. Saí da cama, puxei um agasalho sobre a minha camiseta e peguei minha mochila.

Calmamente sai do nosso quarto e fui para o espaço comum dos dormitórios. Eu caí para trás contra o sofá e enterrei minha cabeça entre as mãos. Um arrepio profundo se irrompeu ao longo do meu pescoço e ombros, e relembrei da sensação de suas mãos em mim. Ignorei essa lembrança e puxei os meus livros comecei a tentar e estudar. Quatro horas depois, eu ainda estava olhando para a mesma página e ainda estava pensando na mesma coisa. Eu estava apaixonada pelo idiota do Edward Cullen, e não havia absolutamente nada que eu pudesse fazer contra isso. Levantei-me de cima do sofá e fui com relutância me preparar para mais um dia.

Até o momento que minhas aulas terminaram eu estava exausta. Estava tão assustada achando que veria Edward – o que era um absurdo, porque eu nunca o via as quintas-feiras. Embora, nós ainda tínhamos a nossa aula de química amanhã, e quanto mais eu lembrava disso, mais ansiosa ficava. _O que ele diria para mim? Será que ele se incomodaria de me falar alguma coisa ou agiria como se nada tivesse acontecido? E se tudo fosse somente minha imaginação?_ Joguei minha bolsa na cama e tirei o elástico do meu cabelo em completa frustração. Isto era tão fudidamente absurdo! Aqueles trinta segundos em que ele tinha me segurado provavelmente não tinham significado nada para Edward. Eu estava fazendo um drama do caralho a troco de nada. Eu precisava de uma distração, e ela chegou na forma de Alice Brandon.

"Você tem que ir comigo!" - disse ela alegremente, jogando um papel dobrado para mim, enquanto trancava a porta atrás dela.

Eu o desdobrei e li o folheto. Algum cara chamado Jasper Whitlock iria tocar em um bar chamado Riley´s hoje a noite. Eu olhei entre a propaganda e para Alice, que já estava puxando as roupas de seu armário e jogando-as em sua cama.

"Quem é Jasper Whitlock?"

Ela deu de ombros e voltou a me encarar: - "Eu não sei quem ele é, mas sei que tenho que ir vê-lo tocando hoje à noite."

"É para alguma das aulas?" - Eu perguntei.

"Não, é só porque eu preciso." - Ela sorriu e me entregou uma blusa.

Eu a peguei, mas balancei a cabeça enquanto ela começava a escolher os sapatos. - "Alice, o que diabos você está dizendo? Você quer que eu vá com você pra um bar que nem sabemos onde fica só para ouvir um cara que talvez nem saiba tocar?"

"Sim. Agora vista-se!" - respondeu ela simplesmente. Conhecendo minha melhor amiga, eu já sabia que nem adiantaria discutir , então eu me levantei e comecei a me trocar.

Duas horas depois eu estava sentada ao lado dela em algum bar emporcalhado, me perguntando como diabos eu deixei que ela me convencesse a vir para esta merda. Nós já estávamos aqui não fazia nem uma hora e já tínhamos desviado de vários convites desagradáveis de homens na meia-idade nos chamando para dançar. Nós éramos as únicas pessoas aqui com menos de trinta anos, e eu me sentia suja só por ter alguns desses caras me encarando. Eu me aproximei de Alice e esperava que - se alguém perguntasse - ela aceitasse numa boa caso eu precisasse afirmar que éramos lésbicas.

"Deve ser ele depois que essa banda terminar!" - Alice gritou sobre a música e eu assenti com a cabeça. Olhei em volta, não muito certa do que eu estava procurando. Porém, pra ser honesta comigo mesma, estava procurando pelo Edward. Tal fato só me deixou mais irritada, e eu suspirei em desapontamento. Eu tinha essa sensação estranha de dor por estar longe dele agora. Eu não conseguia entender como eu tinha passado de ódio absoluto para essa necessidade de estar ao seu lado, tudo no intervalo de um dia. Era uma estupidez, e isso fez me sentir como uma idiota.

Minha careta de indignação foi interrompida pelas palmas ruidosas de Alice. Eu olhei para o palco e vi as costas de um cara. Sinceramente, eu não o consideraria o tipo homem que fazia o tipo da Alice, por ele estar usando aqueles jeans desbotado e coturnos. No entanto**, **quando olhei para minha melhor amiga, cujo rosto estava iluminado como uma árvore de Natal, eu não pode deixar de ficar feliz por ela.

Jasper virou-se e sentou em um banquinho de frente para o microfone. Ele sacudiu o cabelo loiro desgrenhado de seu rosto e sorriu enquanto lentamente, começava a dedilhar algumas notas. Ele não era lindo de morrer, na minha opinião, mas ainda assim era extremamente charmoso. Parecia ter uma áurea descontraída sobre ele, e uma confiança que não chegava a ser arrogante ou esnobe. Era algo que simplesmente dizia: "_Eu sou assim; é pegar ou largar_".

Eu assisti com diversão, enquanto Alice mordia os lábios e aplaudia junto com o canto dele. Ela estava em pé em cima de uma cadeira para poder ver através da multidão de pessoas entre nós e o palco. Eu não era muito mais alta do que ela era, mas eu podia ver os olhos de Jasper viajando entre a multidão que o escutava. Seus olhos pararam quando ele encontrou Alice, e pelo resto da canção, ele olhava entre ela e seu violão.

Quando ele acabou sua primeira música, eu aplaudi educadamente como todo mundo, no entanto Alice assobiou bastante alto para alguém tão pequenina. Jasper sorriu e lambeu os lábios nervosamente antes de começar sua próxima música. Ele tocou algumas notas antes de se inclinar em direção ao microfone.

"Só pra quem não me conhece, meu nome é Jasper Whitlock." - ele disse em um forte sotaque sulista o que me deixou chocada. Olhei para Alice para ver se ela tinha ficado surpresa, mas ela continuava a olhá-lo como se os dois fossem as únicas pessoas na sala.

"Eu sou de uma pequena cidade no oeste do Texas, e vim tentar carreira aqui em Seattle. Fico muito feliz por vocês terem vindo me escutar hoje à noite. A próxima música foi algo que escrevi a algum tempo, e eu ... bem, espero sinceramente que vocês gostem."- disse ele com um sorriso fácil e de vez em quando encarando Alice.

Ela riu enquanto ele se afastava do microfone e começava a tocar novamente. Alice pegou minha mão e apertou-a com força, na medida em que saltitava. Eu não poderia deixar de rir daquele seu momento como uma verdadeira tiete.

Eu nunca tinha visto Alice agir desse jeito, nunquinha. Nem mesmo quando ela pegou o chapéu de Joey McIntyre do _New Kids On the Block_ quando estávamos na quarta série. Alice não era o tipo de garota que vivia rindo. Ela não dava a mínima pra revistas de fofoca, ou rabiscava o nome de algum ficante ao lado do dela, ou fazia diários contanto cada detalhe de sua vida. Porém ao olhar para Alice agora, era como se ambos fosse alguma espécie de conjunto. Ficamos ali paradas durante toda a apresentação dele e nem uma vez sequer os olhos de Alice fitaram outro qualquer lugar, além dele.  
Quando ele parou de tocar, ele se inclinou para o lado para pegar uma garrafa de cerveja, cujo tomou um gole lento. Logo em seguida, ele posou-a de volta ao chão antes de passar a mão pelo cabelo. - "Eu acho que meu tempo já esta quase acabando, e tenho que dizer novamente que a presença de todos vocês foi demais." - Jasper disse, enquanto sorria humildemente e manuseava alguns acordes. - "Mas, antes de ir embora, eu tenho a estranha impressão que deveria tocar isso..."

Ele fechou os olhos e abanou a cabeça lentamente. Quando ele começou a tocar as primeiras notas, a maioria das pessoas do local vibrou e aplaudiu. Alice suspirou antes de inclinar-se para baixo e agarrar a minha mão. - "Oh meu Deus, Bella! Ele está tocando Cindy Lauper!" - Ela disse empolgada antes de se voltar para cima e se balançando lentamente com a música.

_Cindy Lauper? _Perguntei-me confusa para logo depois de alguns segundos, perceber as notas. Jasper estava cantando _Time After Time_, que era justamente uma das músicas favoritas da Alice.

Acabei subindo na cadeira ao lado dela e fiquei a observando enquanto Jasper cantava baixinho, com os olhos fechados e os cabelos caindo sobre a testa. Alice também tinha seus olhos cerrados, as mãos juntas na frente do peito a medida que se balançava. Seus lábios se moviam lentamente junto com a letra, e de repente, senti que estava me intrometendo em algum momento particular entre os dois.

Era estranho ver duas pessoas que nunca tinha se conhecido antes, compartilharem de algo tão poderoso que quase lhe deixava sem fôlego. Eu duvidava que alguém ali no bar tinha percebido isso, mas era quase como se eu mesma pudesse sentir; esse ligeiro zumbido da eletricidade que fluía entre os dois.

Quando ele terminou todos aplaudiram e assobiaram, mas Alice continuou do mesmo jeito com as mãos presas junto ao peito e olhando para ele. Ele balbuciou um outro obrigado e começou a embalar seu violão. Deixei com que ela ficasse ali parada por alguns minutos antes de gentilmente segurar seu braço e perguntar-lhe se ela estava bem.

Ela balançou a cabeça lentamente e me encarou. - "Bella, eu vou me casar com ele."

"Hãa?" - Eu perguntei, incrédula. Alice nunca teve, nem uma única vez, mencionado algo sobre ela e casamento na mesma frase. Foi alarmante que ela tinha acabado de chegar a essa possibilidade, especialmente porque ela nem sequer tinha conhecido o cara ainda!

"Eu apenas sinto. É como se eu estivesse esperando por ele a minha vida toda." - disse ela baixinho antes de olhar de volta para o palco.

Segui seus olhos, e vi Jasper de lá olhando para nós duas, para logo depois ele esfregar nervosamente a parte de trás do seu pescoço, sem jeito por ter sido pego. Ele sorriu antes de virar o rosto e cumprimentar algumas pessoas que foram falar com ele. Alice largou a minha mão, e sem nem sequer olhar para trás, pulou de cima da cadeira e abriu caminho na direção dele.

Quanto mais perto Alice ficava dele, mais largo o sorriso de Jasper Whitlock ficava. Ele passou em torno de algumas pessoas e assim que chegou perto dela ele se dobrou todo para que pudesse ouvi-la. Agora que eles estavam próximos, percebi que ela mal batia na metade do peito dele. Mas, mesmo assim, eu tive que admitir que os dois ficavam super bonitinhos juntos. Assisti de longe enquanto eles conversavam, observando a maneira como Alice segurou a mão dele sem qualquer hesitação, e como Jasper não parecia surpreso por nada disso. Eu sorri com aquilo; talvez Alice estivesse certa, afinal.

Senti alguém me observando e virei ligeiramente a minha cabeça para ver um velhote asqueroso olhando para mim. Ele sorriu, e sem sorrir de volta, retornei meu rosto para frente. Eu ouvi a cadeira atrás de mim sendo arrastada e rezei para que fosse apenas alguém pegando-a para sentar-se.

"Bem... Olá, docinho." - uma voz rouca sussurrou atrás de mim. Sem nem mesmo me virar, eu podia sentir o cheiro de álcool e de cigarros baratos em cima dele. Ele fedia.

Eu sorri educadamente, mas puxei minha cadeira para mais longe dele, esperando que ele percebesse a dica. Pra minha sorte, ele não se tocou.

"Posso lhe comprar uma bebi- da?" Ele pediu todo grosso enquanto se inclinava em minha direção, descansando o braço na parte de trás da cadeira onde eu estava.

Mentalmente, comecei a recordar as aulas de auto-defesa que meu pai obrigou que minha mãe e eu tomássemos. Lembrei-me da clássica joelhada e de ter que puxar o cabelo ou arranhar o rosto para conseguir amostras do DNA dele. _Ok_, talvez eu estivesse sendo dramática, mas isso aqui era Seattle e não Forks, e nunca se sabe o que poderia acontecer.

"Não, obrigada. Estou só esperando minha amiga." - Apontei na direção de Alice esperando que ela saísse o quanto antes dali.

"Meu nome é Waylon" - Ele persistiu enquanto se inclinava ainda mais pra cima de mim.

Levantei-me da cadeira e partir pra bem longe dele. Ele agarrou minha mão, desta vez me pedindo uma dança. Eu recusei novamente e puxei minha mão para longe dele. Eu teria que interromper Alice, e sinceramente esta era a ultima coisa que queria, só que o tal de Waylon estava um pouco insistente demais.

Empurrei-me através da multidão até encontrar Alice e Jasper sentados e conversando. Eu me senti tão culpada por interrompê-los, mas quando me virei para tentar encontrar algum outro lugar, vi o maldito do Waylon vindo na minha direção.

"Alice me desculpa..." - Comecei a balbuciar até Jasper se levantou. Ele ergueu sua mão na minha direção e Alice nos apresentou enquanto eu o cumprimentada terrivelmente. - "Oh Deus, eu sinto muito por interromper vocês, mas é que... eu não consigo fazer com que aquele cara me deixe em paz..."

"Não seja boba Bella, eu queria que você conhecesse o Jasper de todo jeito." - Alice disse com entusiasmo. Jasper olhou por cima do meu ombro, e eu me virei a tempo de vê-lo encarando o Waylon que agora se afastava entre a multidão parecendo um pouco assustado.

Jasper sentou-se e sorriu enquanto Alice começava a me contar a história de vida dele - ou pelo menos que tudo o que ela tinha aprendido durante os vinte minutos em que eles estavam conversando. Ele tinha quatro irmãs e se mudou do Texas para Seattle a fim de entrar de verdade no ramo da música. Quando eu lhe perguntei por que Seattle e não Los Angeles, ele me respondeu que Seattle fazia mais seu estilo. Jasper era quatro anos mais velho do que nós duas e tinha se formado em música em alguma faculdade do Texas. Como Alice tinha descoberto tudo isso durante uma conversa de vinte minutos era além de mim.

Ficamos ali conversando até altas horas até que o bar já estava prestes a fechar. Jasper nos acompanhou até o meu carro, eu tive que segurar a vontade de rir quando eles me pediram, igual a duas crianças de 12 anos, um tempinho para que pudesse se despedir. Quinze minutos depois, Alice entrou no carro com um dos sorrisos mais estúpidos no rosto.

"Ele te beijou?" - Perguntei entusiasmada enquanto saiamos do estacionamento. Ela apenas balançou a cabeça. - "Pow, você não vai me contar nada?"

"Uma dama nunca conta vantagens por aí." - disse ela maliciosamente antes de olhar para mim sorrindo.

"Corta essa merda, Alice!"

Ela riu e antes que eu pudesse mesmo virar a esquina, ela já estava me dando todos os pormenores do seu beijo com o Jasper. Não foi surpreendente,; justamente o que eu esperaria de um primeiro beijo; casto e doce e muito... chato. Mas Alice estava absurdamente feliz, e se isso a deixava assim, então eu estava feliz também.

Voltamos para nosso quarto às três da manhã e eu relutantemente configurei meu alarme. As aulas amanhã começariam as 8h e já podia até sentir o quão chata eu seria amanhã por ter somente três horas de sono. Sem contar também que eu estaria completamente nervosa por ter que passar o dia todo ao lado de Edward durante nossa aula juntos.

Eu estava prestes a cair na cama quando Alice me lembrou que eu havia prometido ao Emmett que o avisaria quando chegássemos em casa. Decidi não ligar, já que não queria acabar acordando os companheiros de quarto dele, então corri até o teclado do meu computador lerdo. - "Vou deixar uma mensagem instantânea." - eu suspirei, inclinando minha cabeça para os lados enquanto esperava aquela porcaria ligar.

Abri o programa de mensagens instantâneas e apressadamente digitei uma explicação dos acontecimentos desta noite para o Emmett. Sorri maliciosamente enquanto escrevia sobre Waylon, sabendo que isso iria deixar meu irmão super-protetor furioso assim que o lesse. Eu cliquei em enviar e ri enquanto Alice me dizia que eu acabaria sendo a motivadora de um infarto precoce do meu irmão. Eu estava prestes a me levantar quando vi que a janela de mensagem instantânea não estava _offline_. Senti meu corpo gelar ali mesmo no banquinho.

"Ah merda ..." - Murmurei e reli na tela tudo o que eu havia acabado escrever para Edward. - "Porra! Porra! PORRA!" - Eu gritei alto e desliguei o computador às pressas antes que ele tivesse a chance de responder.

"O quê foi?" - Alice perguntou e olhou para mim. - "Você viu um rato ou algo assim?" - Eu balancei minha cabeça enquanto em silêncio olhava pro monitor desligado. "- Bom, pelo amor de Deus, me diga o que diabos aconteceu!" - Alice gritou, jogando os cobertores de cima dela.

"Enviei a mensagem para Edward, não pro Emmett!" - eu expliquei timidamente e virei o rosto para ver minha melhor amiga. - "Eu disse pro Edward que gostei de ter uns velhotes quarentões dando em cima de mim."

Alice riu alto antes de cobrir a boca. Após alguns segundos, ela balançou a cabeça e segurou minha mão. - "Vai ficar tudo bem, tenho certeza que ele está dormindo e nem sequer vai ler isso até amanhã de manhã." - Ela me disse com uma voz tranquilizadora, porém eu sabia que a merda iria feder bem mais do que isso.

"O status dele não estava offline." - eu cobri o rosto com as mãos e balancei a cabeça lentamente. Eu poderia ficar numa situação ainda pior? Quer dizer, fala sério, não havia a possibilidade de isso ficar ainda pior!

Meu telefone começou a tocar e eu olhei assustada para Alice, esperando que ela me dissesse que não fosse quem eu pensava. Ela calmamente olhou para a tela e sorriu.

"É Edward" - ela me entregou o telefone e eu empurrei minha cadeira para trás na tentativa de fugir do maldito telefone tocando.

"Alice, diga pra ele que eu não estou aqui!"

"Ele sabe que você está aqui Bella, você acabou de lhe enviar uma mensagem." - ela explicou calmamente. - "Basta falar com ele."

Relutantemente, eu assenti e ela colocou meu celular no viva-voz. - "Alô?" - eu perguntei calmamente, enquanto o meu coração batia forte em meu peito. Houve um pequeno silêncio antes que eu ouvisse Edward suspirando.

"Eu não suporto mais isso." - disse ele baixinho e eu olhei para Alice completamente confusa. Ela voltou para sua cama e ficou me olhando com um sorriso no rosto.

"Não suporta mais o quê?" - Perguntei ligeiramente alarmada. O tom de voz do Edward era tão diferente de tudo que eu já tinha o ouvido antes. Parecia tão derrotado e tão... não típico dele. Ele suspirou novamente e ignorou minha pergunta, e partindo pra fazer a sua própria.

"Bella, você quer sair para jantar comigo amanhã à noite?"

Eu pisquei confusa enquanto Alice vibrava baixinho e saltitava em cima da cama dela. Eu acenei minha mão para ela se acalmasse, mas ela me ignorou totalmente.

"Você quer jantar comigo?" - Perguntei ao Edward, pensando essa deveria ser mais uma brincadeira estúpida dele.

"Sim, amanhã à noite."

Olhei para o telefone e, em seguida, me virei para ver Alice. Ela sibilou dizendo que eu dissesse sim, mas eu a ignorei. - "É para discutirmos o projeto?" - Perguntei enquanto eu empurrava meu cabelo atrás das orelhas. Eu ouvi Edward rir baixinho, enquanto Alice revirava os olhos em minha direção.

"Não, eu gostaria de sair com você. Como um encontro. Isso não tem nada a ver com a faculdade."

"Hum, tá." - Eu dei de ombros e neguei com a cabeça enquanto Alice me mandava parecer mais entusiasta. Sai da cadeira, peguei o telefone em cima da mesinha entre nós, e retirei-o do viva-voz. - "Tipo, você quer dizer como um encontro de verdade?"

"Sim, como num encontro de verdade, Bella." - ele disse e eu pude perceber ele estava sorrindo.

Rapidamente discutimos alguns dos detalhes, e depois de concordar que conversaríamos melhor amanhã durante a aula, ele desligou. Eu coloquei o telefone de volta na mesa e encarei o chão.

"Fala sério! Quem apostaria que nós duas começaríamos a namorar nossos futuros maridos na mesma noite?" - Alice perguntou animadamente, mas eu deixei passar. Era fudidamente tarde para lidar com esse tipo de conversa. Apaguei a luz e cai na cama sem dizer uma palavra para ela. Fechei os olhos e balancei a cabeça lentamente enquanto ela continuava a balbuciar sobre como seria legal que Jasper e Edward se tornassem amigos.

Em algum momento, Alice parou de falar, e mesmo que eu soubesse que precisava tentar dormir, fiquei olhando para o teto, pensando no que diabos estava acontecendo. Permiti-me um breve segundo de entusiasmo, deixando meu coração vibrar alegremente, até que eu me lembrei que nunca um cara lindo como Edward Cullen poderia se interessar por alguém como eu.

Eu rolei de costas e puxei meu travesseiro perto de mim e fazendo de tudo para conseguir dormir. Amanhã ia ser um dia longo pra caralho.

* * *

**_Atualizei rapidinho, não foi? _**

**_E sabe o que é melhor nessa estória? A gente já sabe como acaba! =D_**

**_Mas isso não significa que não quero reviews, viu? Ou então irei voltar as pragas! =O_**

**_Epra encerrar vou logo dizendo: me coloquem como autora-alerta... Tem tradução nova chegando por aí! _**

**_Bjos e todo mundo clicando no ex-verdinho!  
_**


	3. O Início

**O Ed vampiro é da Meyer, esse fofo retardado é da JustForkIt. E a danny e eu queríamos que o dia tivesse mais de 24h.**

* * *

"Então, porque é que ele não vem te pegar?" - Alice perguntou outra vez enquanto ela me observava ficar pronta. - "Se isso é um encontro e tudo mais, ele não deveria vir aqui vir te buscar?"

Eu adorava Alice, muito, mas hoje ela estava me irritando pra caralho! Eu gemi quando acidentalmente enfiei a varinha do rímel nos olhos e decidi abandonar a ideia de maquiagem. Eu nunca tinha sido o tipo de garota que passa toneladas de maquiagem, então Edward que lidasse com isso.

"Porque, se essa porra não der certo, eu quero ser capaz de ir embora sozinha." - praticamente rosnei na direção dela. Eu também não sabia lidar muito bem com a ansiedade, especialmente quando eu tive menos de duas horas de sono na noite anterior. Tomei uma respiração profunda e comecei tudo outra vez. - "Eu só... quero poder dirigir."

Alice se sentou na cama ao meu lado, pegando minha necessaire de maquiagem. - "Feche os olhos."

Eu fiz o que ela disse, e depois de alguns munitinhos ela terminou minha maquiagem e aplicou a sua própria, já que Jasper a esperava lá embaixo. Este era o primeiro encontro oficial dela, e eu realmente queria que ela estivesse tão nervosa e à beira do histerismo como eu estava. Não era justo o fato de ela não estar nenhum pouco assustada.

"Divirta-se" - disse, enquanto batia no topo da minha cabeça. Revirei os olhos e assisti-la indo embora.

Eu caí para trás de encontro a minha cama e suspirei. Por que foi que concordei com isso? Vê-lo na sala de aula hoje de manhã só tinha me deixado ainda mais nervosa, e mesmo que ele estivesse sendo simpático, aquele maldito sorriso continuava me irritado pra caramba.

_Jantar e um filme, é só isso._ Eu dizia a mim mesma, esperando que isso me tranquiliza-se. Eu até comecei a murmurar isso como uma espécie de mantra enquanto dirigia até seu apartamento, porém, ainda assim me sentia inquieta.

Parei o carro e olhei para o prédio que supostamente Edward Cullen vivia. Realmente, não parecia ser o tipo de lugar onde um estudante universitário de 19 anos morava, mas chequei o endereço e realmente eles batiam. O pior cenário possível - que seria ele ter me dado o endereço errado, e então eu poderia simplesmente voltar pra casa – não aconteceu. Se bem que agora eu ansiava para que o cenário ruim fosse de fato, o atual...

Depois de fazer um papel de palhaça com o segurança, eu praticamente me enfiei dentro do elevador assim que este se abriu. _Como diabos eu iria saber que precisava fazer um "check in" antes de ir até lá em cima?_] Debrucei-me contra a parede enquanto o elevador se movia lentamente. Isso não estava saindo como planejei, mas pelo menos, o homem me confirmou que Edward realmente morava aqui.

Quando as portas se abriram, olhei nervosamente em volta a medida em que saia para o corredor. Este edifício parecia mais algo que você via nos filmes, com seus longos corredores bem decorados, cheio de pinturas caras e obras de arte. Vendo tudo aquilo, eu me senti totalmente deslocada.

Caminhei pelo corredor até encontrar porta de Edward. Fiquei ali a encarando por alguns momentos, mentalmente pensando se eu deveria ficar ou fugir daqui. Resmungando para mim mesma, percebi que estava parecendo uma patética e louca ao mesmo tempo, e assim decidir simplesmente dar o fora daqui. Eu poderia fingir que fiquei doente, e nós poderíamos remarcar toda essa merda para outra oportunidade. Eu já tinha tomado alguns passos em direção ao elevador quando a porta se abriu.

"Bella?" - Eu ouvi ele perguntando com uma gargalhada e eu congelei. - "Você está indo embora?"

Eu respirei fundo e me virei; deveria ter apenas negado lhe dito que eu me perdi ou achei que tinha encontrado a porta errada. Mas no segundo que eu o vi, cada pensamento racional que eu tinha sumiram.

"Hum, não ... Eu só ... Pensei que tinha deixado as chaves dentro do meu carro." - eu murmurei, e após alguns segundos percebi por que ele estava rindo. Eu estava remexendo nervosamente o chaveiro que segurava nervosamente na minha mão. _Sim ... eu precisava aprender a mentir melhor._

Edward sorriu, e mesmo que ele não tenha verbalizado uma observação espertinha e cheia de sarcasmo, eu sabia que ele estava se controlando para não fazer isso. Porém, ao invés de dizer alguma coisa, ele se afastou e me convidando para entrar. Eu pulei, assim que ele fechou a porta atrás dele, e ignorei o seu riso baixo. Caminhei pelo saguão e travei quando entrei na sala.

Este lugar era enorme, e quando eu digo enorme, eu quero dizer que você poderia facilmente encaixar três quartos do nosso dormitório apenas na sala de estar. Olhei para o mobiliário e fiquei de boca aberta quando vi um piano logo atrás do sofá. Como diabos um garoto de dezenove anos possui um piano de cauda gigantesco? Onde estava o centro de entretenimento e móveis de baixa qualidade? Eu me virei e percebi Edward me observando.

"Você mora aqui?" - Perguntei acenando com minha mão para o espaço atrás de mim.

"Sim." - respondeu ele enquanto ria e se aproximava de mim. Ele pediu pelo meu casaco e eu dei de ombros, entregando-o para ele.

"Então você mora com seus pais, não é?" - Eu perguntei enquanto ele arrumava minha jaqueta para colocá-la sobre o dorso de uma das cadeiras da mesa de jantar.

"Não Bella, eu moro aqui sozinho. Por quê?"

Eu suspirei e olhei para trás ao redor da sala. -"Como diabos um cara de dezenove anos pode morar _aqui_?"

Edward sorriu e encostou-se à mesa, cruzando os braços sobre o peito, e ainda com aquele sorrisinho de merda pra cima de mim. - "Meus pais compraram este apartamento especialmente para o meu pai." - Eu devo ter ficado olhando para ele como uma idiota, porque ele apenas riu e continuou sua explicação. - "Meu pai é cardiologista. Ele costumava trabalhar em horários muito longos, então ao invés de dirigir todo um caminho até o subúrbio para voltar pra casa, ele ficava aqui durante os plantões. Acabou que eles decidiram manter e agora sou eu quem mora aqui." - disse ele dando ombros e depois se afastando da mesa. - "Quer algo para beber?"

Eu neguei com minha cabeça e fiquei observando ao redor do apartamento. - "Então seu pai toca piano, certo?"

"Não, aquele _carinha_ ali realmente é meu. Eu o toco desde quando era criança." - Ele sorriu, segurou minha mão e continuou me fitando enquanto caminhávamos até o piano. A superfície dele era preta e tão brilhante que você poderia ver seu reflexo nele. - "Bem, você gostaria que... eu tocasse alguma música pra você?"

Eu senti meus olhos ficarem arregalados e apenas assisti a medida em que ele se sentava no banquinho do piano, sorrindo o tempo todo. Ele fez sinal para que eu me juntasse a ele, e lentamente fiz meu caminho até lá. - "Sabe, você não precisa..." - eu murmurei sem jeito.

Ele ergueu seus olhos das teclas e outra vez me lançou aquele maldito sorriso de lado. Sem pensar duas vezes, eu disparei . - "Ok, por que diabos você sorri como um retardado o tempo todo?" - desabafei, praticamente gritando.

"Hãn?" - Edward perguntou, parecendo confuso.

"Você só ... sei lá! Sempre tá com esse sorriso na cara quando olha para mim. E eu não sei dizer se é porque você me odeia ... ou se você está tirando sarro da minha cara. E eu apenas... eu odeio isso!" - Sibilei categoricamente. Eu poderia até ter sido um pouco dramática, mas quando o vi ainda sorrindo para mim me senti totalmente justificada. - "Viu? Você está fazendo isso agora!"

"Bella, eu não te odeio." - ele disse se levantando.

"Bem, então o que é? Porque eu sei que não sou nenhum pouco engraçada." - Falei, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

Ele ficou me olhando por um segundo, e então a expressão normalmente presunçosa que ele sempre carregava se transformou em outra coisa. Era um olhar que eu nunca tinha visto sobre ele antes, era quase íntimo de uma certa forma. Seus olhos pareciam mais quentes, seu sorriso mais carinhoso. Era quase cativante.

"Bella." - Edward disse baixinho e deu um passo em minha direção. - "Eu só …" - Ele suspirou e passou as mãos pelo cabelo até que ele começou a esfregar a parte de trás do pescoço.

"Dá pra explicar?" - Eu perguntei.

"É você." - ele disse e me lançou um pequeno e patético sorriso.

Eu não sabia o que dizer então continuei apenas calada.

"Quando eu lhe disse que não conseguia mais suportar, eu realmente quis dizer isso." - Edward explicou, dando mais um passo para mais perto de mim. Tal proximidade fez com que eu tivesse que levantar muito o pescoço para poder encontrar seu olhar. - "Eu fico tão nervoso perto de você; e é como se eu não tivesse nenhuma ideia de como devesse agir."

"Você fica nervoso? Por minha causa?" - Perguntei-lhe, nem mesmo tentando esconder o ceticismo na minha voz.

Ele balançou a cabeça e depois de alguns segundos me encarando, voltou a se sentar ao piano. - "Eu tentei fingir que não era nada de especial, e decidi somente ignorar... mas ... eu não posso. E nem quero agora." - ele disse baixinho enquanto seus dedos se arrastavam sobre as teclas.

"Porquê?" - Perguntei chocada com o fato de que ele conseguia realmente tocar.

Ele sorriu e eu podia jurar que o vi enrubescer ligeiramente. - "Eu meio que agi como um imbecil pra você na sala de aula ..."

"Bem, a piada sobre Forks foi totalmente idiota." - eu murmurei de acordo.

Edward suspirou e olhou para mim, a música parou abruptamente e cor rosa nas bochechas dele ficou mais óbvia. - "Eu fiz tudo errado. Tentei agir indiferente, como se eu não tivesse nenhum tipo de sentimentos por você. Acabei fazendo um tremendo papel de palhaço." - disse ele calmamente, enquanto me observava. - "Sinto muito".

"Você tem sentimentos por mim?" - Perguntei mais alto do que queria, e quando ele começou a rir, soube que agora foi minha vez de corar.

"Desde o primeiro dia de aula." - ele comentou. - "Então, naquela tarde depois que saímos do laboratório, eu apenas ... soube que não podia mais esconder."

A tarde na saída do laboratório; a tarde que ele tinha me segurado quando eu estava prestes a cair. Só de lembrar aquele momento e quase podia recordar a sensação de que havia percorrido todo o meu corpo quando ele me tocou.

"Você sentiu isso também?" - Eu perguntei em voz baixa.

Ele me encarou, os olhos vagando sobre meu rosto, e após alguns segundos, ele assentiu e disse: - "Eu senti. E isso me assustou pra caralho."

"Eu também." - admiti calmamente e tentando ignorar o jeito que meu coração batia acelerado.

"Daí você me envia aquela mensagem... dizendo que saiu pra algum bar, onde um bando de machos descarados queriam te pegar. Foi então que pensei em fazer logo minha jogada antes que você acabasse encontrando alguém." - ele riu baixinho e começou a tocar novamente.

"Eu não disse que era um bando de machos, Edward. Digitei apenas que foi um velhote nojento."- eu o corrigi e suspirei. - "E não é como se eu tivesse uma fila de pretendentes esperando para ficarem comigo."

A música parou novamente e ele voltou a me fitar.

"Eu sou o único, então?" - ele perguntou e eu juro que meu coração parou de bater.

"Você ... Quer ficar comigo?" - Perguntei-lhe baixinho.

Edward sorriu, o mesmo sorriso cativante e suave de antes, e se levantou. Ele ficou na minha frente, mais uma vez me fazendo olhar para cima para ver sua expressão. Sem dizer nada ele segurou minhas mãos nas suas. Seus longos dedos se curvaram em torno dos meus, e assim como antes, a estranha sensação de familiaridade e saudade se alojou no meu corpo.

"Você sente isso?" - Ele pediu calmamente, e tudo que eu podia fazer era menear cabeça. - "Será que isso responde sua pergunta?" - Novamente eu concordei, sem saber realmente como responder-lhe. Quer dizer, há três dias eu praticamente odiava Edward, e agora estávamos discutindo de nós dois termos... _algo_. Uma espécie de namoro?

"Não tem que fazer sentido, Bella." - ele disse, interrompendo meu debate interno.

"Você não está brincando comigo, não é?" - Eu olhei para ele e depois de volta para nossas mãos. Ele riu baixinho antes de me dizer que não. Mordi o lábio e notei ele sorrindo, um sorriso genuíno. - "Hmm ..."

"O quê?" Ele pediu se arrastando de volta para o piano.

"É só ... bem, isso é realmente vergonhoso de se dizer mas, você tem um sorriso muito bonito quando você é verdadeiro. Nada parecido com aquele sorriso estúpido e presunçoso." - eu disse, me aconchegando perto dele no banco do piano. Ele riu alto e eu não pude deixar de sorrir enquanto o assistia.

"Eu vou manter isso em mente." - ele disse com um aceno de cabeça e mais uma vez o apartamento estava cheio com o som do piano.

Durante seis horas, eu assisti Edward tocando a medida em que nós dois conversávamos. Nós falamos sobre tudo e nada; vida, música, desenhos animados da década de oitenta, e até mesmo sobre quais eram as nossas marcas preferidas de cereais. Eu aprendi muito sobre Edward nessas seis horas, e grande parte disso me fizeram descobrir que ele não era um idiota tão grande como eu havia pensado originalmente. Ele era um músico muito talentoso, que gostava de rir de coisas bobas e provavelmente era um demasiadamente sarcástico pro seu próprio bem.

Ele se recusou a deixar que eu dirigisse sozinha para casa tão tarde da noite, e durante todo o tempo em que ele me levava de volta ao dormitório, eu estava pirando com a ideia dele me dar um beijo de boa-noite. _Eu quero que ele me beije? Será que ele ainda quer me beijar?_ A noite toda ele tinha me dado pequenos toques, e cada vez que nossas peles se encontravam aquela mesma sensação se apoderava de meu corpo. Eu não podia sequer imaginar como seria beijá-lo, se bem que ao mesmo tempo, tinha a estranha impressão que isso seria minha ruína. Ele parou em uma vaga do estacionamento e eu lentamente retirei o cinto, vendo como ele olhava para o edifício a nossa frente e, em seguida, voltou seus olhos para mim.

"Eu vou levá-la até a porta." - disse ele com um sorriso e tirou seu próprio cinto de segurança. Eu disse que não precisava e já tinha começado a abrir a porta, no entanto ele me parou. - "Não, deixe que eu mesmo abro sua porta."

Eu balancei a cabeça e ri enquanto ele pulava da minha caminhonete, e praticamente, corria em volta do carro para abrir minha porta. Eu saí e rolei os olhos pra seu sorriso pateta.

"Onde estavam essas maneiras no dia que você me bateu com um frisbee?" - Eu perguntei e apertei meu casaco contra o corpo. Ele suspirou e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos do jeans.

"Eu só estava tentando fazer com que você viesse falar comigo." - Edward murmurou, e eu ri um pouco alto demais. Ele se virou e me olhou com uma sobrancelha levantada e um sorriso no rosto.

"Bem, para referência futura, em vez de me bater com um frisbee, basta dizer: 'Oi Bella.' Vai ser muito mais eficaz para você e muito menos doloroso para mim.", -eu disse e sorri a medida em que esfregava minhas mãos para aquecê-las.

"Que tal se nós apenas esquecermos o quanto eu fui idiota?" - Ele perguntou com um sorriso, me fitando. - "Vamos nos concentrar somente no cara legal que eu pretendo ser daqui por diante."

Eu ri e concordei, mas somente se ele me prometesse responder mais uma pergunta. Ele assentiu prontamente, e nisso nós chegamos à escada que levava até meu quarto; eu fiquei dois degraus acima para que ficasse no nível dos olhos dele.

"Por que você concluiu o relatório do laboratório sem mim?" - Eu questionei, assistindo sua cabeça cair um pouco antes dele me olhar de volta.

Se isso iria ser algo sério e duradouro, não havia como Edward continuar simplesmente a fazer meus trabalhos por mim. Nós ainda tínhamos quase dois meses de aulas e uma prova final juntos. Ele teria que me ajudar em certas coisas e ser paciente com o fato de que eu não assimilava química tão rápido quanto ele.

"Hum..." - disse ele, hesitante e chutando a ponta do sapato contra o batente que eu estava. Ele suspirou e afastou seus olhos de mim, dizendo: - "Eu me senti mal. Você comentou que ficava até altas horas da noite tentando aprender... eu só não queria que você acabasse se ferrando em outra matéria por conta disso."

"Então você estava tentando ser legal?" - Eu pedi calmamente.

"As anotações estavam basicamente corretas. Quer dizer, eu só tive que corrigir um errinho aqui ou ali." - explicou e dando de ombros enquanto sua mão apertava a minha.

"Você pode me prometer uma coisa Edward?" - Eu perguntei e sorri quando ele voltou a olhar para mim.

"Qualquer coisa." - ele concordou.

"Não faça isso de novo." - eu disse estreitando os olhos de forma severa.

Ele sorriu e meneou a cabeça antes de se inclinar para mim. Meu coração estrondou em um _sprint_ e eu fechei os olhos. Esperei vários segundos por seus lábios tocarem os meus e como isso não aconteceu abri um de meus olhos e franzi a testa quando o vi apenas me encarando.

Edward sorriu e beijou minha testa ainda rindo e antes de me dizer adeus.

"Hãn?" - Eu perguntei e agarrando firme sua mão. _Só isso? Tudo que ele iria fazer era só beijar a porra da minha testa?_

"Me desculpe, mas você precisa de mais alguma coisa?" - Ele perguntou sarcasticamente, tentando parecer angelical enquanto me fitava de volta.

"Você só sabe provocar."- eu murmurei, retirando as minhas chaves do meu bolso. Virei-me, já começando a subir os últimos degraus, quando Edward agarrou meus ombros e me puxou de volta.

Ele me olhou por um segundo, e então trouxe seu corpo para frente de modo que seu rosto ficou a milímetros do meu. Meus olhos se fecharam, assim que sua face mal barbeada roçou na minha bochecha. Quando seu hálito quente se espalhou pelo meu rosto, mordi meu lábio inferior.

"Não que é que eu esteja provocando..." - ele sussurrou ao meu ouvido, fazendo eclodir calafrios ao longo das minhas costas até a nuca. - "Eu só não beijo no primeiro encontro. Tenha bons sonhos, Bella."

Ele se afastou logo depois de beijar o topo de minha cabeça outra vez. Lançou uma piscadela e soltou minha mão antes dele descer a escada. Fiquei alguns segundos parada ali com a boca aberta até abrir a porta e voltar lá pra dentro.

[...]

"Oi, linda." - Edward disse antes de beijar a minha testa e arrastar a cadeira para sentar-se perto de mim. - "Como foi a prova?"

"Foi legal." - eu respondi e corei quando a bibliotecária nos pediu silêncio. Me aproximei de Edward e sussurrei: - "Eu tirei um A."

Assisti o rosto de Edward se iluminar com um sorriso para logo depois ele se inclinar e beijar a minha bochecha. - "Isso é ótimo, Bella!" - Ele sibilou animado.

Eu disse-lhe obrigada, mas internamente resmunguei por que ele ainda não tinha me beijado. Nós estávamos saindo há quase um mês e ele ainda não tinha nem me dado um selinho, caralho! Eu comecei a me perguntar se havia algo de errado comigo, tipo: talvez meus lábios lhe causassem repulsa ou algo assim. Porém cada vez que lhe perguntava isso, ele ria e dizia que eu estava sendo ridícula.

Eu não comprei essa historinha besta de '_você não pode fingir um beijo' _ que ele tentava me fazer acreditar. Ele beijava qualquer outra parte do meu corpo; minha testa ou bochechas. Porra, ele já tinha beijado meu pescoço e ombros algumas vezes! Por que beijar meus lábios era tão cheio de _nhenhenhê_ para ele? Eu lutei contra a sensação de ressentimento e tentei parecer feliz.

"Então você está pronta para ir? Essa é a noite".- Edward disse enquanto apoiava os cotovelos contra a mesa e ficava me observando empurrar minhas coisas dentro da mochila. - "Eu finalmente irei conhecer A Alice."

Eu ri para o apelido bobo que ele tinha inventado. Alice também estava praticamente pulando para encontrar-se logo com o Edward, porém eu estava relutante em deixar que isso acontecesse. Alice poderia às vezes ser uma pessoa muito difícil de se lidar, e até recentemente, eu não tinha muita certeza se o Edward poderia aguentar alguém de tanta personalidade como ela. Alice podia ser baixinha, mas ela pode ser intimidante como o diabo.

Ele obviamente já tinha ouvido falar dela e do Jasper por mim. E depois de ouvir várias histórias sobre algumas coisas que aprontamos quando éramos mais jovens, Edward tinha começado a chamá-la de _A_ Alice. Quando eu contei isso para ela, Alice achou hilário e me pressionou um pouquinho mais para que eu os apresentassem. E depois de algumas semanas, finalmente fiquei mais segura percebendo que os dois poderiam se dar bem.

"Você não acha meio estranho que eu saiba mais sobre sua melhor amiga do que sua própria família?" - Edward perguntou enquanto eu lhe dava as instruções para o apartamento de Jasper.

Dei de ombros, esperando que ele deixasse morrer o assunto. A última coisa que queria era Edward conhecendo minha família. Eles iriam fazer tudo uma cena e eu sabia que não estava preparada mentalmente para isso. E sinceramente, nós não tínhamos discutido muito sobre nossas famílias. Só sabia que seu pai era médico, que ele era filho único e que seus pais moravam nos arredores de Seattle. Essas eram todas as informações que eu tinha sobre o clã Cullen – e ainda não estava interessada em me aprofundar mais nisso. Achei que mais cedo ou mais tarde, caso nosso lance desse certo, eu poderia me reunir com os pais dele - já que Edward havia me mencionado para eles.

"Você não é de uma família de palhaços de circo ou qualquer coisa assim, não é?" -Ele perguntou sério e eu balancei minha cabeça para sua pergunta. - "Ah bom, palhaços me assustam."

Eu sabia que ele estava brincando, mas decidi apenas ignorá-lo.

"Alice é da família para mim." - eu disse, apontando para que ele virasse à esquerda. "Ela é praticamente uma irmã ."

"Você tem uma irmã? Além da Alice?" - Ele perguntou e estendeu sua mão para segurar a minha.

Eu balancei minha cabeça e respondi por alto. - "Eu tenho um irmão."

"Mais velho ou mais novo?"

"Mais velho." - respondi.

"Ah ótimo, um irmão mais velho." - ele resmungou rabugento e eu soltei um risinho, apertando forte a mão dele.

"Sabe, eu já lhe disse tudo isso antes." - eu provoquei e ele me encarou espetufato.

"Não disse nada!" - ele argumentou , mas eu continuei balançando a cabeça. - "Quando?"

"No primeiro dia de aula, quando nós fizemos aquele dinâmica e você não deu nenhuma atenção para mim." - eu respondi.

"Bem, isso é mentira" - disse ele com um sorriso de lado e entrou no complexo de apartamentos que eu tinha apontado. - "Não é que eu não estivesse prestando atenção em você. Eu estava prestando atenção em certas partes que eu não deveria..."

Senti meu queixo cair no chão. - "Como é que é?" - Eu perguntei em voz alta.

Edward riu e revirou os olhos enquanto parava numa das vagas de estacionamento. Em vez de me responder ele apenas decidiu fazer uma nova pergunta: - "O que o seu pai faz?"

"Eu não vou te contar." - eu disse infantilmente, retirando meu cinto de segurança.

Começamos a caminhar pelo pátio, seguindo em direção ao apartamento quando Edward me impediu.- "Se você me disser, eu vou lhe contar o que quis dizer no carro." ele tentou fazer um acordo.

Eu gemi, mas acabei cedendo. - "Ele é o chefe de polícia de Forks". - Murmurei baixinho e ri quando vi a cara com que o Edward estava me olhando. - "O que há de errado?"

"Seu pai é policial? E você tem um irmão mais velho?" - Ele perguntou com uma voz séria de verdade.

"Sim." - eu concordei e ri outra vez quando ele se sentou em um banco e inclinou-se, deixando sua cabeça entre os joelhos.

"De repente, Alice não parece tão assustadora assim." - ele murmurou.

Puxei-o de volta para cima e passou de meus braços em volta de seu corpo, enquanto continuávamos nossa caminhada.

"Oh não, confie em mim. Alice é bem pior que meu pai e irmão juntos." - eu o tranquilizei.

Ele tentou escapar da pergunta que eu fiz , não querendo me dizer o significado do que ele havia dito no carro, mas quando estávamos subindo as escadas ele finalmente cedeu.

"Ok, então. Eu vou te dar uma dica. Tinha tudo a ver com isso." - ele disse calmamente antes de dar um aperto na minha bunda. Eu me virei, totalmente chocada quando ele simplesmente encolhia os ombros. - "Foi você quem pediu."

Antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, uma porta foi aberta à direita e Alice enfiou a cabeça para fora.

"Vocês dois vão entrar? Ou preferem ficar de namorico aí fora a noite toda?" - Ela perguntou antes de caminhar até nós. - "Você é _O_ Edward?" - Ela olhou Edward de cima a baixo e depois sorriu para mim.

"Edward Cullen." - ele disse educadamente antes de apertar a mão de Alice. - "E você é _A_ Alice?"

"A própria." - ela balançou a cabeça e apertou sua mão. - "Ah, e só pra deixar bem claro, quebre o coração dela que eu irei arrebentar sua mandíbula. Entendido?" - Ela perguntou, sorrindo inocentemente e golpeando seus cílios.

"Alice!" - Eu gritei e imediatamente pediu desculpas para Edward.

Ele acenou e sorriu de volta para ela. - "Entendido".

"Ótimo! Agora, entre e conheça o Jasper. Já preparei algumas margaritas ..." - Ela voltou para dentro, e eu balancei minha cabeça enquanto ela continuava a balbuciar a respeito de tudo que tinha preparado.

"Eu sinto muito, Edward." - me desculpei novamente, mas ele balançou a cabeça.

"Estou feliz de saber que você tem uma amiga tão fiel." - ele tranquilizou. me levando para o apartamento de Jasper.

Alice se comportou na maior parte da noite, embora ela não abriu mão de contar algumas histórias embaraçosas da Bella aqui, mas a interação Jasper e Edward foi que me deixou mais impressionada. Era como se eles fossem amigos há séculos ou algo assim. Eles se deram bem imediatamente, e Alice e eu tivemos que arrastar os dois da coleção de músicas do Jasper para que pudéssemos comer.

"Então, você não quer tocar música profissionalmente?" - Edward perguntou ao Jasper, enquanto nós todos estávamos sentados conversando.

"Eu adoro tocar." - Jasper disse, mas balançou a cabeça. - "Mas, acho que um artista é meio que limitado do que se pode ou não pode fazer pela mídia e às vezes abrem mão da criatividade, especialmente na indústria musical atual. Quero abrir um estúdio e produzir. Apenas deixar os artistas entrarem e fazerem o que querem, tocar o que quiser... meio que deixar eles serem eles próprios, sabe? Ter um lugar onde possam se sentir totalmente desinibidos. "

Alice sorriu e piscou para mim.

"E você?" - Jasper perguntou se recostando a cadeira, dobrando um dos seus longos braços ao redor da cadeira de Alice. - "Arquitetura, certo?"

"É." - Edward acenou e brincou com o seu copo.

"Você sempre quis fazer isso?" - Alice perguntou e eu fitei o Edward. Eu mesma estava curiosa sobre isso.

"Não, nem sempre. Eu quis ser médico por um longo tempo." - disse ele e se recostando na poltrona.

"Como seu pai?" - Eu perguntei e ele concordou. - "Então, por que mudou?"

"Honestamente, acho que mudei de ideia só para irritar a minha mãe." - disse ele com uma risada e o resto de nós se juntou a ele. - "Ela realmente queria que eu fosse médico, mas acho que foi só no ano passado que percebi que não era isso que eu queria pra mim. Que gostava mesmo de arquitetura sabe? Criar algo que vai durar, algo que pode ser um marco um dia... Quer dizer, imaginar que daqui há 30 anos, terá algo que criei e ainda estará de pé... Ser capaz de mostrá-los pros seus filhos e netos, dizendo que aquilo ali foi ideia sua. "

Durante todo seu discurso eu assisti seu rosto, observando como ele falava sobre a carreira que escolheu seguir. E mesmo que ele não parecesse chateado, pude ver que algo em seu comportamento tinha mudado; como se ele estivesse defendendo sua escolha. Estendi a mão e segurei sua mão, sorrindo quando olhou para mim. Ele apertou minha mão de volta e colocou uma mecha solta de cabelo atrás da minha orelha.

"Minha mãe queria que eu fosse uma esposa golpista." - Alice disse com um suspiro exasperado. Edward e eu a encaramos. - "Podemos estar juntos nas decepções familiares, Edward."

Todos riram, mas eu fiz uma careta e Edward me perguntou se isso era mesmo verdade. Eu me perguntava se a mãe dele de fato o considerava como uma decepção já que ele havia escolhido não se tornar médico.

Decidir arquivar minha curiosidade para outra oportunidade, eu comecei a ajudar Alice a limpar a mesa. Jasper tentou me parar, enquanto Edward tentava ajudar e, finalmente, havia pessoas demais naquela pequena cozinha.

"Ok, todos nesta sala que tenham um pênis precisam sair!" - Alice gritou por cima de todas as gargalhadas e das brincadeiras. Eu sorri e observei o Jasper tentando argumentar, mas como sempre, Alice venceu.

Trinta minutos depois, tínhamos tudo arrumado e eu estava feliz por Alice ter feito os meninos desocuparem a área. Isso tinha nos dado a chance de falar sobre Edward e isso me deixou muito aliviada pelo fato dela parecer aprovar. Não que eu precise disso, ou qualquer outra aprovação para namorar Edward. Mas eu sabia que tudo ficaria mais fácil caso eles não se odiassem.

Eu estava dobrando um pano de prato, enquanto Alice começava uma nova remessa na máquina de lavar louça quando ouvimos um barulho. Segui para a sala e Alice gargalhou enquanto eu via Jasper jogando uma cadeira em que eu assumi ser a porta do seu banheiro.

"Uh. Que diabos tá rolando?" - Perguntou Alice, fazendo com que o Jasper saltasse no susto.

"Edward está trancado no banheiro." - Jasper explicou e eu ri alto.

"Bella, isso não é engraçado!" - Edward gritou através da porta.

"Então por que nós não podemos simplesmente destrancar a trava?" - Perguntei obviamente e Alice concordou.

"Estes apartamentos são velhos, o bloqueio fica somente na parte de dentro, sem alternativas de segurança." - explicou Jasper e mais uma vez eu perguntei o óbvio.

"Então, por que Edward não pode desbloquear?"

"Eu tentei!" - Ele gritou de novo e todos nós olhamos para a porta, em seguida, de volta para o Jasper.

"Só se consegue destrancar a fechadura com um botão que fica dentro da maçaneta da porta." - explicou ele, enquanto Alice e eu olhávamos para ele. - "Eu tinha o deixado numa posição onde ninguém pudesse bloqueá-lo, mas acho que alguém acabou o colocando na posição de bloqueio antes mesmo de fechar a porta."

"Espera, o botão na maçaneta?" - Alice perguntou com um olhar confuso.

"Sabe, perto do fecho." - Jasper tentou explicar, só que ela não estava compreendendo, eu acho.

"Você quer dizer, aquele pretinho que igual a um pitocozinho? Um que quando se aperta ele entra no buraco?" - Eu perguntei, e quando Jasper acenou Alice arfou.

Ela cobriu a boca e seus olhos se ampliaram como pires.

"O quê?" - Jasper e eu perguntamos ao mesmo tempo.

"Acho que eu bloqueei" - ela sussurrou.

"O que está acontecendo?" - Edward gritou novamente e Alice balançou a cabeça.

"Eu estava limpando a casa antes de vocês chegarem aqui, e então decidi passar óleo de limão nas portas e acho que eu poderia ter atingido o maldito botãozinho..." - ela se explicou, e eu balancei minha cabeça.

"Pra que você colocou óleo de limão numa porta?" - Eu perguntei enquanto ela me olhava.

"Bem, com toda essa situação, eu acho que o óleo de limão na porta é a última coisa na qual você deveria se concentrar." - Alice se defendeu.

"Óleo de quê?" - Edward gritou e eu não pude deixar de rir. - "_Pow_, Bella. Isso não tem graça!"

"Ok! Ok!" - Alice gritou e todo mundo parou de falar. - "Como é que podemos abrir essa porta?" Você não consegue chutá-la? "

"Eu já tentei, só que essa coisa é de carvalho. Pesada pra caralho." - explicou Jasper, esfregando sua nuca.

"Jasper, porque você tem um pandeiro dentro do armário do banheiro?" - Edward perguntou, fazendo com que Alice e eu olhássemos para Jasper e então começássemos a rir histericamente quando ele ficou vermelho.

"Bem, a maioria das pessoas leem..." - Eu soltei e Alice tentou parar de rir, mas falhou miseravelmente.

Ignorando todos nós, Jasper começou a encarar a porta, tentando pensar em uma forma de abri-la. Uma hora depois, Jasper e Edward finalmente haviam conseguido amolecer as dobradiças. Isso tinha tomado um monte de palavrões dos meninos, e várias tentativas minhas e da Alice de jogar uma chave de fenda pela janela minúscula do banheiro, de modo que Edward pudesse ter acesso à maldita trava.

Já o pandeiro não foi mais mencionado pelo resto da noite.

Mais tarde, naquela mesma noite, eu esperei pacientemente enquanto Edward vinha ao redor do carro e abria a porta para mim. Deixei que ele me ajude, e a medida que caminhávamos de volta para meu dormitório, rezei internamente para que esta noite finalmente fosse o momento cujo esperava: que finalmente Edward Cullen simplesmente me beijasse!

"Eu me diverti muito hoje a noite." - disse ele e eu concordei, subindo dois degraus a mais, como sempre. - "O que você vai fazer amanhã?"

"Temos que estudar, amanhã." - eu o lembrei e ele gemeu em resposta antes de me puxar para um abraço. "Você me prometeu que o dia todo de amanhã seria para nossos estudos. A prova final é em duas semanas, você lembra disso, não é?"

Passei meus braços em torno de sua cintura e novamente orei para que esta noite fosse _a noite_. Tentei até ser mais carinhosa, acariciando o meu rosto contra seu peito, mas não funcionou.

"Eu sei, mas é que prometi aos meus pais que iria almoçar com eles. Alguns amigos da família estão na cidade, e minha mãe tem insistido para que eu vá nessa merda." - disse ele antes de beijar o topo de minha cabeça e me soltar.

Novamente, a porcaria do beijo na testa.

"Ah, bem, eu posso ir no final da tarde, ou então nós fazemos isso no domingo." - Eu ofereci como uma alternativa e tentei não parecer decepcionada.

"Sinceramente, você acha que eu quero passar um dia inteiro sem te ver?" - Ele perguntou antes de beijar minha testa e entrelaçar seus dedos entre os meus.

Eu me revoltei.

"Ok Edward, por que diabos você não quer me beijar? Nós estamos juntos há quase um mês! Quero dizer ... se você está apenas me enrolando ou brincando comigo, diga logo agora, porque isso está me frustrando pra caralho!"- Eu disparei, retirando minhas mãos para longe dele.

"Bella, eu já te disse que ..."

"_'Não se pode fingir um beijo!' _Sim, eu entendi, mas sabe o que é mais? Neste momento eu não me importo nenhum pouco que seja falso ou não!" - Eu sibilei o interrompendo.

"Bem, eu me importo." - disse ele razoável e ignorou o meu suspiro exagerado. - "Bella, eu te prometo que iremos nos beijar. Não vai ser hoje à noite, nem talvez amanhã, mas te juro que quando for o momento certo, isso vai acontecer."

"Eu não posso ter nem sequer um selinho?" - Eu gemi e ele riu balançando a cabeça.

Alice achava isso romântico, mas para mim era o fim, já que mais uma vez entrei no nosso quarto com nada mais do que um abraço e um beijo na bochecha. Eu estava cem por cento certa de que Edward Cullen era um homem totalmente puritano.

* * *

_**E esse atitude agora de Pau-no-Cuzinho? De matar? De estrangular****? ****De suspirar?**_

**_Deixem seu comentário para nós ao clicar nesse botãozinho aí embaixo! Juro que não doí nada! Machuca mais na gente quando nós vemos que há pessoas lendo a tradução sem nem sequer dá uma reviewzinha _**_*drama queen*_

_**Ah, e essa semana ainda tem novidades! **_

_**Todo mundo clicando no balãozinho!**_


	4. Love Me

**O Ed vampiro é da Meyer, o abobalhado é da JustFork. E enquanto a danny dá uma de stalker na casa do Nickelback, eu piro relembrando a adolescência no show dos Backstreet Boys. **

**

* * *

**

Três dias! Já faziam três malditos dias desde que eu tinha visto Edward pela última vez isso estava começando a me deixar ansiosa. Ele havia me ligado no sábado, avisando-me que o jantar com seus pais lhe tomaria mais tempo do que ele imaginava. Eu estava bem com isso. Daí, ele me ligou três vezes no domingo, e todas as três vezes me disse que sentia minha falta. Quando me ofereci para ir até seu apartamento, ou convidá-lo para o nosso dormitório, ele veio com desculpas esfarrapadas. Foi quando comecei a ficar irritada. Segunda-feira chegou e se passou sem telefonema e sem nada de Edward. Eu fiquei lívida. Hoje, terça-feira, era o dia da nossa aula de química, então fui até a aula e fiquei ainda mais puta quando ele nunca apareceu.

Então, se eu estava tão encaralhada de raiva, porque estava na porta dele? Por que é que concordei vir até aqui para estudar? Melhor ainda, por que diabos Edward não respondia minhas perguntas quando lhe perguntava onde diabos ele estava? Quando finalmente ele abriu a porta e sorriu para mim, eu mal consegui encará-lo. Se Edward queria por um ponto final nisso, então tudo bem. Mas isso não quer dizer que eu tornaria as coisas mais fácies para ele.

"Eu sei que você está com raiva." - ele disse baixinho enquanto me seguia pelo hall de entrada. - "Você tem todo o direito de estar."

Peguei meu casaco e joguei-o sobre o encosto da cadeira. Depois de largar minha mochila no chão, me virei e o encarei.

"Se você não quer mais me ver, ok. Mas lembre-se que você ainda é meu parceiro de laboratório, Edward! Metade da minha nota depende de você, então, por favor, só faça sua parte nesta maldita tarefa!" - Eu sibilei com raiva.

"Por que diabos eu não queria mais te ver?" - ele perguntou, ignorando o meu desabafo.

"Por que você me evitou por três dias?" - Eu perguntei, ao invés de responder sua questão.

"Eu não estava te evitando, Bella. Meus pais..." - Edward disse, balançando a cabeça enquanto olha para mim. - "Eu tive que lidar com algumas coisas. Não estava te ignorando de propósito."

Eu cruzei meus braços sobre o peito e ergui uma sobrancelha para ele. - "Com o quê você estava lidando?" - Perguntei sem rodeios. Se ele estivesse mentindo, então eu queria pegá-lo no ato, enquanto gaguejava como um idiota ao procurar uma desculpa.

Ele me olhou por alguns segundos e depois suspirou. - "Você se lembra quando lhe contei que haviam alguns amigos da minha família nesse jantar?" - Eu concordei e ele continuou. - "Bem, na verdade, ela é a minha ex-namorada. Os pais delas são grandes amigos dos meus pais e, por mais que eu tentasse me esquivar dessa merda, eu não podia."

"Então, um jantar com sua ex e seus pais te levou três dias?" - Eu perguntei, tentando segurar o ciúme que estava se apossando do meu corpo.

"Não, mas Tanya já está fora da faculdade para as férias de Inverno e..." - Edward começou, mas depois parou. Ele suspirou de novo e sacudiu a cabeça. - "Minha mãe acha que Tanya e eu deveriamos reatar, e aparentemente ela pensa a mesma coisa também."

"Ah." - eu disse baixinho e virando-me para pegar o meu casaco.

"Não, Bella." - Edward disse, agarrando o meu casaco das minhas mãos e me segurando pelos ombros. - "Eu não tenho o mínimo interesse de voltar com ela. Só que minha mãe está com essa idéia fixa na cabeça, e às vezes, é muito difícil lidar com isso, quando ela é contrariada."

"Bem, então como é que você saiu dessa?" - Eu perguntei, ainda um pouco chateada e morta de ciúmes.

"Disse para ambas que eu tinha uma namorada, e que eu não quero mais ninguém além dela." - Ele falou baixo e timidamente atou nossas mãos.

_Ugh! Porra, ele é bom_. Suspirei e tentei não sorrir quando ele me lançou aquele sorriso tortamente idiota. Deixei que ele me abraçasse, e quando ele sussurrou que estava arrependido, eu o abracei de volta. - "Da próxima vez, é melhor você me avisar." - Murmurei contra em seu ombro e sorri quando ele riu.

"Eu prometo que não haverá próxima vez." - disse ele antes de beijar minha testa.

Quase duas horas depois, a mesa de jantar dele estava toda coberta por papéis, cadernos, livros e textos. Eu tinha começado a notar como Edward estava agindo estranho, mas até que nos últimos 30 minutos ou algo assim, que começou a me irritar. Ele ficava olhando para mim, e não era apenas um olhadinha normal. Parecia até que ele estava tentando decorar o meu rosto. Isso estava me deixando desconfortável, e cada vez que eu lhe perguntei o que ele estava fazendo, ele me dizia "não é nada" e voltava para seu trabalho. Poucos minutos depois, começaria tudo de novo.

"Edward, você está começando a me irritar!" - eu disse sem tirar os olhos do meu livro. - "Se há algo que você quer dizer, desembuche logo agora."

"Desculpe." - ele murmurou. Ele jogou sua caneta na mesa e passou as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos. - "Eu só estou distraído."

"Preciso ir embora?" - Eu perguntei sarcasticamente, olhando para ele e sorrindo.

Ele sorriu de volta antes vir até o outro lado da mesa e segurar a minha mão. - "Por favor, não."

"Por que não fazemos uma pausa?" - sugeri.

"Piano?" - Ele perguntou.

Meneei a cabeça e o segui até lá. Escutei enquanto ele tocava algumas músicas que eu já tinha ouvido antes, algumas das quais ele já sabia que eram minhas favoritas. Quando ele começou a tocar algo que eu não tinha ouvido antes, eu sorri.

"Você nunca tocou essa para mim antes, não foi?" - Questionei tranquilamente, enquanto observa seus dedos se moverem sobre as teclas.

"Não." - ele respondeu e eu notei que ele parecia um pouco estranho, como se ele estivesse nervoso com alguma coisa.

Decidi ignorar isso e apreciar somente essa nova peça, deitando minha cabeça no ombro dele enquanto ele tocava. Fechei os olhos e só ouvi a doce harmonia que flutuavam em torno de nós.

"O cara que compôs essa aqui, escreveu para a mulher que ele estava apaixonado." - Edward disse baixinho. Levantei o meu rosto e o olhei e ele sorriu para mim, me observando por alguns segundos para em seguida, voltar seus olhos para baixo em direção as teclas. - "Ele sabia desde o primeiro dia, quando ele a conheceu que estava apaixonado, só que ele estava muito assustado para dizer pra ela."

Sorri imaginando a cena, mas continuei a prestar atenção no que ele dizia.

"Então, ele decidiu escrever-lhe isso. Algo o qual ele esperava que pudesse expressar o quanto ela significava para ele. Algo que sempre que ela ouvisse, se lembrasse que tal música havia sido escrita só para ela. Apenas para lhe mostrar o quanto ele a amava." - ele disse calmamente.

"E eles viveram felizes para sempre?" - Eu perguntei enquanto sorria para o jeito que ele estava olhando para mim.

"Eu não sei." - ele murmurou depois de alguns segundo. - "Isso depende de você."

Eu ri. - "E porque é que depende de mim?"

Seus dedos pararam e ele se virou no banco do piano para me encarar. Seus olhos verdes como duas esmeraldas estavam tão brilhantes que era difícil ignorar. Seu sorriso era aquele mesmo sorriso torto que era impossível não sorrir de volta.

"Depende de você porque esta música é sua." - disse Edward enquanto sua mão se curvava ao redor do meu pescoço e seu polegar travaça a minha bochecha. - "Eu escrevi isso para você."

Senti como se meu coração fosse saltar pra fora do meu peito. Meus olhos se arregalaram enquanto eu olhava para ele. Minhas bochechas estavam queimando e de repente eu estava muito tonta. _Será que ele realmente disse o que eu acho que ele disse?_

"Como assim?" - Eu perguntei baixinho.

Edward sorriu e riu baixinho. - "Eu te amo, Bella."

Senti todo o ar em meus pulmões sair e pisquei lentamente enquanto eu o observava. _Isso pode ser real? _Quer dizer ... eu sabia que eu o amava, mas Edward estava lá, retribuindo o sentimento e me contando que se sentiria da mesma forma por mim? Sempre me achei meio sortuda, em ter um cara lindo como ele querendo algo comigo e talvez até arriscar um namoro sério em plena loucura da faculdade. Mas realmente, admitir que me amava era algo totalmente diferente e o qual nunca esperava. Eu tentei segurar as lágrimas que enchiam meus olhos, no entanto não podia. Antes que pudesse evitar, eu já estava chorando.

"Bella _baby_, o que foi?" - Edward perguntou, enxugando as lágrimas que escorriam pelo meu rosto.

"Eu ... te amo ... também." - Eu murmurei pateticamente.

Ele riu baixinho antes de envolver seus braços em volta de mim e me puxar para um abraço. - "Ok, eu sei que eu sou um porre às vezes, mas será que isso é tão ruim assim?"

"Não... Desculpa." - eu murmurei e enxuguei os olhos. - "Você... você me escreveu uma música e ela é tão bonita... e agora estou estragando tudo, chorando como uma idiota."

"Você entende agora porque eu estava meio sumido esses dias?" - ele perguntou enquanto acariciava minhas costas. Eu assenti e ele sorriu. - "Eu queria te dizer isso, mas eu não tinha certeza se você queria ouvir algo assim tão cedo. E então, quando estava dizendo a meus pais sobre você e só... sabia. Sabia que te amava e que eu tinha que te dizer, mesmo se você não se sentisse da mesma maneira. "

"Era isso o que você estava fazendo?" - respirei fundo e o fitei. - "Escrevendo essa música?"

"O domingo inteiro e ontem também." - Edward respondeu, balançando a cabeça.

"Eu te amo, Edward." - eu disse depois de tomar uma respiração profunda , tentando realmente não começar a chorar novamente.

Ele sorriu e limpou a última lágrima perdida em meu rosto. - "Eu também te amo."

Os dois estavámos ali sentados, sorrindo como idiotas e olhando para o outro. Um momento perfeito, ou era, até eu resolvi abrir a minha boca.

"Então, você vai me beijar agora? Ou será que tenho que esperar mais alguma coisa?" - Eu disparei.

"Eu ia fazer isso... Só que você começou a chorar e acabou estragando tudo." - Edward disse brincando e se inclinou em minha direção

Sorri quando a mão dele circundou o meu pescoço. Minha cabeça se inclinou para um lado, enquanto Edward fazia o movimento no sentido oposto, traçando seus lábios do meu pescoço até o queixo. Meus olhos se fecharam quando seus dedos se enroscaram na parte de trás do meu cabelo. Senti leve respiração dele soprando em meu rosto, para logo em seguida, finalmente, sentir seus lábios contra os meus.

Não haviam palavras. Não havia nada que eu pudesse pensar ou dizer que explicaria como fudadimente fantástico havia sido esse beijo. Sem nem sequer me preocupando com minha timidez, eu me joguei em cima dele. No segundo que a lingua dele língua tocou languidamente em meus lábios, pedindo permissão para aprofundar o beijo, eu gemi e me inclinei contra seu corpo, querendo ficar cada vez mais próxima. Isso não teria sido tão ruim se não estivéssemos sentados no banquinho do piano. Edward riu enquanto caímos para trás, mas logo após cairmos no chão os meus lábios procuraram os dele novamente.

"Isto vai dificultar meus estudos." - eu murmurei contra seus lábios. - "Todas as horas que passamos estudando foram pro lixo."

"Porquê?" - Edward perguntou. Eu sorri enquanto ele nos rolava até pairar sobre mim, para outra vez seus lábios suavemente beijarem os meus.

"Porque em vez de pensar nas teorias da Química Composta, tudo que conseguirei pensar é nisso." - expliquei com um suspiro dramático. Edward riu, mas parou imediatamente quando eu passei meus braços em volta do seu pescoço, puxando-o de volta para mim.

**[...]**

"Você está nervosa?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça assentindo para Alice enquanto me mantinha caçando algo bonito no meu armário.

"Conhecer os pais é um passo muito importante." - disse ela calmamente. - "Em especial, porque tecnicamente, você nunca teve um namorado antes do ..."

"Alice você não está ajudando!" - eu suspirei exasperada.

_Se eu estava nervosa com esse encontro com os pais de Edward?_ Muito! _Será que eu preciso desabafar e lamentar até o fim sobre isso com a Alice?_Não. Tudo o que eu fizesse só me deixaria mais agitada do que já estava. Eu sei que um encontro com os pais dele seria algo inevitável, mas eu jurava que, pelo menos, isso só fosse acontecer depois das provas finais. Não tive essa sorte. Eu ainda tinha mais dois dias de aulas, e Edward estaria me pegando aqui em casa daqui a 20 minutos.

"Basta ser você mesma. Eles vão te amar." - disse Alice encorajando.

Eu bufei porque "ser eu mesma" significaria ser sarcástica e dizer coisas inapropriadas nos piores momentos possíveis. Edward poderia ter achado essas características minhas meio engraçadas, porém eu duvidava que seus pais concordassem com ele. Ser eu mesma definitivamente não era uma opção muito boa. Hoje à noite eu seria a_ Bella Forks_. Seria a filha do chefe de polícia, que parecia centrada e perfeita. Era a atitude mais segura para que eu tomasse.

"Você está mais do que linda." - Edward me cumprimentou quando chegou. Ele deve ter sentido que eu estava uma pilha de nervos, porque ele estava pegando pesado com tanta bajulação. Não que eu estivesse reclamando. Isso fez com que eu me sentisse bem melhor a partir do momento em que ele segurou minha mão e se inclinou para me dar um beijo.

Nós estávamos sentados em uma mesa de algum restaurante com um nome tão complicado que eu não me atreveria nem pronunciar, à espera de seus pais. Meu estômago estava produzindo um som incômodo e me apavorei internamente sempre que alguém ficava remotamente perto da nossa mesa. Eu já tinha visto algumas fotos dos pais de Edward, mas provavelmente não iria reconhece-los no meio dessa multidão.

"Bella." - Edward disse baixinho. Olhei para ele que estava sorrindo, antes de pegar a minha mão e laçar seus dedos entre os meus. - "Você está se preocupando à toa. Eles vão te amar, assim como eu. "

"Ahhh." - Eu sorri melosa e me inclinei para beijá-lo. - "Você só está dizendo isso para me fazer sentir melhor, mas mesmo assim é muito doce."

Ele riu e balançou a cabeça. - "Bella, eu ..."

"Edward." - uma voz calma e profunda nos interrompeu. Olhei para cima para ver um homem sorrindo para nós dois.

"Pai!" - Edward riu e levantou-se para apertar sua mão. Eu rapidamente me levantei para me juntar a ele, e no processo quase derrubei minha cadeira para trás. Felizmente, Edward foi rápido o suficiente para pegá-la e colocar um braço em volta da minha cintura para me acalmar. "Papai está é a..."

"Edward!" - Uma mulher de aparência muito refinada praticamente correu até ele e o abraçou. Me mudei para o lado para que eu não fosse derrubada e sorri quando o pai de Edward me deu um leve sorriso pedindo desculpas.

"Eu suponho que você seja Bella, certo?" - Ele perguntou e estendeu a mão.

Eu balancei a cabeça timidamente, e retribui o cumprimento. - "É um prazer conhecê-lo Sr. Cullen... quer dizer... Dr. Cullen. Desculpe..."

Ele ria o mesmo riso do Edward e balançou a cabeça. - "Basta me chamar de Carlisle." - Eu assenti e ele chamou a mulher de pé ao lado dele. Ela finalmente tinha soltado Edward e estava esticando a camisa dele enquanto Edward empurrava as mãos dela. - "Esta é minha esposa, Esme."

Quando a mãe de Edward olhou para mim, eu não tive a mesma sensação de acolhimento que senti com Carlisle. Ela poderia até estar sorrindo e dizendo-me que um prazer me conhecer, mas eu não acreditei nem por um instante em suas palavras. O jeito com que ela me encarava, parecia até que ela estava tentando encontrar falhas.

Todos nós nos sentamos e eu imediatamente agarrei a mão de Edward por debaixo da mesa. Eu devo ter me empolgado além da conta, porque ele estremeceu e puxou a mão de volta. Eu balbuciei um pedido de desculpas e gentilmente peguei a mão dele entre a minha outra vez.

Nós quatro entramos em uma conversa educada até que o garçom veio e tomou nossos pedidos. Logo após isso, Carlisle virou-se para mim e sorriu. - "Então Bella, nos conte mais sobre você."

Imediatamente senti meu rosto queimar em um tom que deveria parecer um vermelho flamejante e olhei para Edward. - "Hmm ..." - Ele apertou minha mão e sorriu encorajador. - "Eu sou... lá de Forks, que fica a umas... duas horas de distância."

Seu pai assentiu com a cabeça enquanto Esme apenas me encarava.

"Eu hm ... Gosto de ler, estudo Inglês, com especialização em jornalismo. Minha cor favorita é verde ... e eu sou alérgica ao aipo." - eu terminei sem jeito. _O que diabos havia de errado comigo?_ Deus, esses pais iriam pensar que eu era algum tipo de idiota socialmente retardada.

"Eu sou alérgico à morangos." - Carlisle deu de ombros e sorriu. - "As alergias alimentares não devem ser tratadas como besteiras."

"Minha amiga Alice é alérgica a frutos do mar. Se ela come, alguém tem que passar na Epipen na bunda dela." - eu soltei e logo em seguida me arrependi. _PENSE ANTES DE FALAR BELLA_, eu gritei mentalmente e pedi desculpas baixinho enquanto Edward e seu pai se acabavam de rir.

"E sua família?" - Esme interrompeu.

"Ah ... minha mãe é orientadora escolar do ensino médio e meu pai é o chefe de polícia de Forks." - eu disse calmamente. - "Eu tenho um irmão mais velho, ele é treinador de futebol na Franklin High School." - Ela só me feito uma pergunta, porém parecia mais a Inquisição Espanhola.

Felizmente Carlisle mudou o tema, e todos ficamos distraidos com as histórias de infância do Edward. Até mesmo Esme tinha se juntado a nós e sorrido. Tentei imaginar o Edward que eu conhecia, agindo da maneira que seus pais estavam descrevendo.

"E então, lá estamos nós, neste casamento muito formal, e Edward prestes a entrar na igreja como o porta-alianças. Ele estava tão bem comportado que nem sequer quis brincar com seus primos. Até que ele viu que no púlpito havia um microfone extra que não estava sendo usado..." - Carlisle explicou. Eu sorri e olhei para Edward, que estava rolando os olhos.

"... Ele caminhou até o púlpito e se apoiou em um dos entalhes de madeira para que ele pudesse alcançar o microfone. Foi aí que ele disse 'Todo mundo comigo!' e então começou a cantar _I Wanna Hold Your Hand_ dos Beatles." - Carlisle disse e todos nós rimos.

"Pelo menos era uma música decente." - Edward disse encolhendo ombros e piscou para mim. - "E, eu tinha só seis anos. Dá um tempo."

"Ainda assim, tinha idade suficiente pra saber que isso era errado." - Esme ralhou.

"Mas ainda jovem o suficiente para se safar do pior." - eu acrescentei.

"Por que você não compartilha alguma história embaraçosos da sua infância? Hmm?" - Edward pediu. Eu balancei minha cabeça freneticamente, enquanto seu braço envolvia a parte de trás da minha cadeira. - "Ah, qual é!"

"Podemos guardar isso para quando você conhecer meus pais." - eu lhe respondi.

"E quando será isso?" - Carlisle perguntou com interesse educado.

Eu olhei para Edward e depois dei de ombros. "Eu não tenho certeza ... Quer dizer, eu vou voltar pra casa depois das finais ... talvez, se ..."

"Edward não vai passar o Natal longe da família dele." - Esme disparou.

"Eu não estava ... quer dizer ... Não iria nunca deixar que o Edward passasse por isso." - eu expliquei timidamente. - "Eu só estava querendo dizer que isso pode acontecer em qualquer momento das nossas férias... Que talvez ele possa ir até lá."

Eu vi Edward lançando um olhar irritado para sua mãe, antes do garçom chegar entregando nossa comida, os interrompendo. Eu comi e ouvi, enquanto Edward e seu pai dominavam a maioria da conversas. Esme provavelmente não tinha dito nem dez palavras desde que as histórias da infância de Edward tinha terminado. Porém, ela surpreendeu a todos nos quando entrou no meio da conversa quando Carlisle questionou Edward sobre as práticas de piano.

"Eu mal posso esperar até o Natal, Edward, só pra ouvi-lo tocando outra vez." - ela sorriu, voltando seu corpo totalmente para ele. - "Sabe, eu deveria chamar Tanya e ver se ela gostaria de levar seu violino. Vocês dois poderiam tocar juntos."

"Tanya não toca violino desde a sétima série, mãe." - Edward respondeu, balançando a cabeça.

_Então, eles passavam o Natal juntos?_ Eu olhei para Edward e depois de voltar para o meu prato, tentando lutar contra a crise de ciúmes que estava borbulhando na minha barriga. Ele tinha dito que ela era uma boa amiga de toda a família. Acho que eu só não percebi o quão "boa" ela era.

"Ainda assim, ela era um musicista muito talentosa. Particularmente acho que essa é uma qualidade muito importante em uma jovem mulher. Você toca algum instrumento, Bella?" - Ela perguntou docemente.

"Não, senhora." - eu respondi educadamente. - "Eu não sou muito inclinada para a música."

"Isso é uma pena." - Esme deu de ombros. - "Eu sempre acho agradável encontrar uma jovem que seja bem prendada."

Eu trinquei meus dentes e tentei não ficar chateada. A mãe dele provavelmente não tinha a intenção de me desmoralizar, no entanto, quanto mais eu ouvia seus comentários rudes e suas opiniões de julgamento, mais inadequada eu me sentia.

"Bella, você disse que gostava de ler, certo?" - Carlisle perguntou. Eu balancei a cabeça e sorri. - "O que você gosta de ler?"

"Eu não tenho nada específico, não sou muito exigente. Mas, eu gosto muito dos clássicos. Acho que há muito a ser dito em um livro que manteve a atenção dos leitores por centenas de anos."

Carlisle assentiu e sorriu. - "Ok, e qual é o seu livro favorito?"

Eu ri e Edward sorriu se juntando a mim. Nós tínhamos gastado, pelo menos, umas duas horas falando sobre isso em outra noite. Eu insisti dizendo que não podia escolher simplesmente um; Ele me pediu para reduzir para os cinco primeiros, e depois de uma conversa de horas e horas eu lhe disse o quando era injusto que ele me pedisse para fazer isso.

"Se eu pudesse escolher somente um, eu diria _Alice no País das Maravilhas_." - eu comentei e depois balançei a cabeça. - "Não... acho que seria _O Jardim Secreto_. Ou talvez... Viu, eu não posso escolher apenas um!"

Todos na mesa riram, exceto Esme, que apenas me olhava de com um jeito desagradável em seus olhos. T_alvez ela só estivesse tendo uma noite ruim. Talvez ela simplesmente não ache meu senso de humor divertido. Ou, talvez, ela era simplesmente um porre._

Lembrei-me da conversa que tivemos no apartamento de Jasper, sobre Edward comentando que escolheu uma profissão diferente apenas para deixar sua mãe louca. Na época, eu não entendi e pensei que ele estivesse somente brincando, mas agora que eu tinha conhecido Esme pessoalmente, eu podia perceber que poderia mesmo ser a realidade.

Eu não tinha dúvidas de que ela amava seu filho, mas havia algo ali, bem no fundo que não parecia normal. Talvez ela tivesse problemas de TOC ou mania de controle. De qualquer forma, era fácil ver que Esme tinha uma opinião muito forte nas coisas relativas à vida de Edward, e sinceramente, eu não acho que a opinião dela sobre mim era tão favorável.

Após o jantar, Edward e eu dirigimos em volta da cidade para olhar as luzes de Natal. Isso não era algo que eu gostava tanto, mas rapidamente percebi que o Natal era como Heroína para Edward. Ele ficava todo empolgado e agitado apenas em ver a decoração, então eu me calei e deixei com que ele falasse. Eu ri e sorri enquanto ele exagerava nos comentários, mas por dentro eu estava absolutamente distraída.

Edward tinha mencionado Tanya anteriormente e eu já sabia que eles haviam sido namorados no colégio. Sabia que sua mãe gostaria que os dois voltassem a ficarem juntos. Eu acho que fui meio cega por não perceber o quão próximos eles realmente eram.

"Posso te perguntar uma coisa?" - Eu pedi calmamente.

"Claro." - Edward concordou.

"Tanya." - eu disse, hesitante. Ele olhou rapidamente para mim antes de olhar de volta para estrada. - "Será que ela ... quer dizer ... vocês ainda são _muito_ próximos?"

Edward balançou a cabeça e olhou para mim. - "Nós costumávamos ser. Ela era minha melhor amiga enquanto eu crescia. Mas, acho que quanto mais velho eu ficava, mais eu percebia que queríamos coisas diferentes. Na verdade, eu tentei terminar as coisas com no verão, antes do nosso último ano, mas ela meio adoeceu por conta disso e então eu pirei. Então, nós continuamos juntos até o final do ensino médio, mas eu já sabia que não queria mais nada. "

"Mas será que ela não acha que, algum dia, vocês irão reatar e voltarem a ficar juntos?" - Eu questionei quase sussurando.

Edward puxou o carro para o acostamente e se virou em seu assento para olhar diretamente para mim. - "Não precisa ter ciúmes. Você sabe disso, né?" - Dei de ombros, sentindo-se culpada por trazer isso à tona. Edward esticou o braço e pegou na minha mão suavemente. - "Bella, eu nunca amei a Tanya como eu amo você... Era apenas uma coisa natural para nós, termos ficado juntos, quando éramos mais jovens. Porém, eu não tinha sentimentos por ela como eu tenho por você."

Eu balancei a cabeça e apertei a sua mão em meu colo.

"Ela ainda é um boa amiga, e acho que ela sempre será, mas nunca será nada além disso. Sinceramente, eu não consigo me ver com ela pelo o resto da minha vida." - Edward disse, e depois beijou a minha mão.

Como eu não disse nada, ele soltou minha mão e correu seus dedos em baixo do meu queixo. Ele sorriu quando olhei para ele, e era difícil não sorrir de volta.

"Diga alguma coisa, Bella."

"Eu te amo." - eu sussurrei baixinho.

Ele sorriu e inclinou-se sobre o câmbio para roçar seus lábios contra os meus. - "Tá, mas eu te amo bem mais".

* * *

_PS.: Mantive o título do capitulo como no original em Inglês, já que se refere a canção composta. Lá em "Honeymoons Over" fiz a mesma coisa quando Bella se refere ao nome da música no capitulo VI. _

* * *

_**Demorei, eu sei! Mas voltei com ótimas notícias porque...**_

_**Satanás voltou! (Risada da Paola Bracho)**_

_**Pleas! Reviews! Façam uma tradutora ainda mais feliz, depois de ter visto os Backstreet Boys depois de 12 anos esperando! (Aaaaaaahhhhhhh)))**_

_**Bejos e até seman que vem. **_


	5. Quando em Forks?

**Ed vampiro é da Meyer, esse todo abestalhado é da JustFork. E a danny e eu estamos completamente sem criatividade para disclaimers legais... =/**

* * *

"Mãe, por favor, pará!" Eu implorei pelo que parecia ser a vigésima vez hoje.

Durante os últimos 30 minutos, ela se manteve migrando até a janela da frente. Tentava puxar as cortinas do lugar sem ninguém perceber e ficava olhando pro jardim da frente. Minha mãe jurava que estava nos enganando quando disse que estava apenas arrumando o tecido, mas todos nós sabíamos que ela estava mentindo. Renee estava verificando o primeiro sinal do carro de Edward parando a nossa rua.

"Eu não estou fazendo nada de errado!" - disse ela, na defensiva.

Eu gemi e joguei minha cabeça contra o encosto do sofá. Meu irmão riu, mas manteve-se a zapear pelos canais da TV. Acabei jogando um travesseiro nele.

"Eu não tenho culpa se você foi estúpida o suficiente para convidar seu namorado para nossa casa." - Ele resmungou jogando a almofada de volta para mim. - "Especialmente durante esse feriado de Natal; esse é o pior momento para alguém querer conhecer nossos pais".

Revirei os olhos, mas no fundo o ignorei. Originalmente, eu não tinha planejado a vinda de Edward durante as férias do final do ano, mas ele continuava sempre me perguntando quando iria conhecer minha família, já que eu tinha sido apresentada a dele. Eu só quis acabar logo com isso. Além do mais, Alice e Emmett acabaram voltando pra cidade também, e então se as coisas ficassem muito ruins, pelo menos então, eu teria reforços.

O telefone tocou, e antes que eu pudesse sair do sofá, minha mãe correu para a cozinha para atende-lo.

"Residência dos Swan." - disse ela com uma cantante voz falsa. - "Oh, sim! Espere um segundo."

Eu ri quando ela jogou o telefone sem a menor cerimônia para mim depois de avisar que era Alice no outro lado da linha.

"O que deu na Renee?"- Alice perguntou uma vez que eu falei.

Eu suspirei e murmurei: - "Ela está esperando pela chegada do Edward. Eu não consigo deixa-la longe o suficiente da janela da frente."

"Eu ouvi isso, mocinha!" - minha mãe gritou lá da cozinha.

Emmett riu e eu chutei a perna dele. - "Como estão as coisas por aí?"

"Ah, todo mundo adorou o Jasper!" - respondeu ela alegremente. Tive que lutar contra a vontade de revirar os olhos.

A família de Jasper vivia no Texas, e na verdade, não era nem um pouco viável que ele voltasse para lá durante o Natal, já que ele tinha passado o feriado de Ação de Graças por lá, e assim, Alice tinha o convidado para sua casa. A perfeição deles dois era um pouco demais pra mim, às vezes.

"Então, nós vamos mesmo sair hoje à noite?" - Alice perguntou, interrompendo meus resmungos.

"Eu não sei, Alice." - eu murmurei, olhando para Emmett. - "Eu não sei se quero sobrecarregar Edward logo na sua primeira visita. Conhecer minha família é mais do que o suficiente."

Emmett me lançou seu dedo do meio e eu sorri.

"Bella, qual é?" - Alice suspirou. - "Todo mundo vai estar lá, é como uma tradição!"

Silenciosamente, eu me perguntei por que Alice estava de repente tão interessada em manter as tradições de Forks, especialmente quando se tratava de ver as pessoas do nosso colégio, as quais ela nem sequer gostava. Depois da formatura, se tornou uma tradição de que todos nos encontrássemos no _Marilyn Monroe_ durante as férias. Este era um dos poucos bares em Forks – se não o único – que permitia a entrada de menores de vinte e um.

"Será que o Emmett vai?" – Alice interrompeu meus pensamentos novamente.

"Emm, você vai ao Monroe hoje?" – Perguntei ao meu irmão.

Ele assentiu. – "Vocês vão?"

Dei de ombros e estava prestes a perguntar algo a Alice, quando escutei minha mãe começar a gritar da janela. Gemendo, eu me levantei do sofá. – "Alice, Edward está aqui. Eu te ligo mais tarde.".

"Me liga se precisar de ajuda!" – Ela riu e eu desliguei.

Eu já estava em pé quando Emmett me empurrou pro lado e correu para a porta da frente. Eu gritei para que ele não fizesse nenhuma gracinha, porém ele ignorou totalmente, e assim corri logo atrás dele. Minha mãe estava de pé em frente à janela,escondida entre as cortinas, sorrindo e balbuciando algo incoerente. Meu irmão abriu a porta e ficou lá com os braços cruzados. Presumi que ele estava tentando ser intimidante, mas ele acabou parecendo mais um idiota. Eu o empurrei de lá, passando por ele e caminhei em direção ao carro de Edward.

Ele saiu do Volvo parecendo irritantemente perfeito, e sorriu o meu sorriso favorito. Edward me pegou quando quase escorreguei na calçada gelada e silenciosamente agradeci aos Céus por ter um motivo para abraçá-lo tão forte quando eu podia.

"Você está bem?" – perguntou com uma risada.

Eu balancei a cabeça no ombro dele e beijei seu pescoço. – "Só promete que não vai terminar comigo porque minha família é maluca, por favor."

"Bella." – ele suspirou, aos poucos se afastando de mim. – "Eu tenho certeza que tudo vai ficar bem."

"Crianças, é melhor vocês virem para dentro ou então vou morrer de frio!" – minha mãe gritou da porta da frente.

Edward riu e me deu um beijo rápido antes de me rebocar atrás dele até a entrada da casa. Se eu fosse mais forte, teria o puxado de volta para o carro, mas como não podia, o segui pela calçada, voltando para casa dos meus pais.

[...]

"Ha! Imbecil!" – Emmett gritou da sala.

Minha cabeça se inclinou para o canto ao mesmo tempo em que secava os últimos pratos do almoço vendo meu irmão e Edward jogando algum jogo de vídeo-game. Ambos estavam rindo e conversando, agindo como eles se conhecessem há anos e não apenas há algumas horas.

Era estranho ver esse lado de Edward. É algo que me lembrava de como ele tinha agido antes, tão bobo e idiota, mas não ao extremo como ele foi no inicio do semestre. Ele parecia um pouco imaturo e talvez um pouco retardado, tudo isso enquanto continuava sendo o mesmo Edward que eu tinha aprendido a amar. Era ... diferente, mas não de uma maneira ruim.

O almoço não tinha sido tão horrível como eu imaginei. Desde que meu pai estava trabalhando, Emmett havia atuado no papel de irmão super-protetor e fez o seu melhor para intimidar Edward. Não funcionou. Edward foi educado e honesto, respondendo a cada pergunta que meu irmão ou minha mãe atiravam nele. Não faziam nem dez minutos que ele tinha chegado que minha mãe já tinha sido comprada pelo charme dele. Emmett finalmente abaixou a guarda quando Edward mencionou algo sobre time da futebol e a equipe de beisebol da UW. Depois disso, parecia que eles eram melhores amigos de infância e eu tinha sido deixada de lado, para que meu irmão pudesse entreter meu namorado. Eles foram para a sala jogar e eu fui arrastada para a cozinha a fim de ajudar com a limpeza do almoço.

"Ele é bonito." – minha mãe disse baixinho. Eu balancei a cabeça e mantive secando o copo na minha mão. – "Você está ... tomando cuidado? Você sabe, sexualmente falando?"

O copo que eu estava segurando soltou de minhas mãos e caiu com um estrondo no chão, onde ele quebrou. Tudo que podia fazer era ficar ali, completamente abismada com a pergunta de minha mãe.

"O que aconteceu?" – Emmett gritou da sala.

"Bella deixou cair um copo." – minha mãe respondeu-lhe. Ela estava sorrindo – puta merda, sor-rin-do, enquanto continuava a lavar o prato em sua na mão. Depois que Emmett murmurou algo sobre já saber que eu iria acabar quebrando alguma coisa, minha mãe continuou seu questionamento.

"Você não precisa ter vergonha, Bella. Eu faço isso pra viver, lembra?" – disse ela calmamente.

Poucas horas depois o meu pai chegou em casa. Não escapou da minha atenção que ele não tirou sua arma quando se juntou a nós na sala. Eu lhe lancei um olhar aborrecido, mas ele apenas sorriu e virou o rosto para o meu namorado.

"Você é o Edward?" – perguntou ele, usando sua voz séria de policial.

Edward já se levantou e foi apertar a mão do meu pai. – "Sim, senhor. É um prazer conhece-lo".

Meu pai balançou a cabeça, encarando Edward com desconfiança. – "Edward Anthony Cullen, nascido em 20 de junho de 1981? Com a carteira de motorista número 58935214?"

"Sim?" – Meu namorado respondeu hesitante.

"Hmm" – Essa foi a única resposta que meu pai deu.

"Relaxe velho, ele é legal" – Emmett intercedeu.

Edward parecia um pouco nervoso, até meu pai rir alto e bater levemente em seu ombro. – "Eu só estou brincando com você, garoto. Bem-vindo a Forks".

Eu gemi e balancei a cabeça enquanto todos riram. As próximas horas foram gastas com a minha família trazendo à tona histórias embaraçosas, fotos, e até mesmo vídeos da minha infância. Eu estava totalmente humilhada e no momento em que Alice ligou de volta para ver se nós iríamos mesmo ao Monroe, eu quase gritei "Por favor" ao telefone.

"Comportem-se crianças!" – Meu pai gritou da varanda da frente. – "E isso vale pra você também, Emmett!"

Todos nós concordamos em tomarmos cuidado e os três fomos quase que correndo até o carro de Edward.

O estacionamento do Monroe já estava cheio quando chegamos lá e meu estômago se contorceu desconfortável por conta disso. Eu não tinha visto a maioria dessas pessoas desde que havia me formado e estava pensando em manter-me dessa forma pela maior quantidade de tempo possível. Quando vi Alice e Jasper encostados caminhão dele, me senti um pouco melhor.

"Aquele é o namorado de Alice?" – Emmett perguntou.

"É. Jasper veio do Texas." – eu expliquei.

"Mmm." – murmurou o meu irmão. – "Ele é um cara legal? Ele parece um pouco ... sério."

Eu balancei a cabeça e começou lhe dizer que sim, mas Edward se antecipou.

"Jasper é um cara muito legal. Nós saímos para beber algumas vezes."

"Vocês saíram?" – Perguntei-lhe. Fiquei surpresa por eu não saber disto. Edward riu, mas concordou com a cabeça, parando em uma vaga disponível para estacionar.

Uma vez que o carro parou, Emmett pulou do carro e começou imediatamente a fazer seu caminho em direção a porta da frente. Edward me ajudou a sair do banco de trás e segurou minha mão enquanto caminhávamos até Alice e Jasper.

"Vejo que você sobreviveu à experiência do Chefe Charlie Swan." – Alice provocou Edward.

"Não foi tão ruim assim." – Edward encolheu os ombros. – "E definitivamente valeu a pena."

Meu rosto ficou vermelho enquanto seu braço circulava em volta dos meus ombros e me puxava para mais perto dele.

"Pronta para ir?" – Alice perguntou, apontando com a cabeça em direção ao bar.

"Eu tenho, né?" – Murmurei para mim mesma. Eu tinha certeza que ninguém tinha me ouvida até que o braço de Edward se apertou ao meu redor. Olhei para cima e ele me deu um sorriso encorajador, me arrastando logo atrás de nossos amigos.

Como esperado, o lugar estava lotado. Estava barulhento e fumarado, com espaço suficiente para só para caminhar sem esbarrar em alguém. Emmett já tinha encontrado seus amigos e tinha bebida na mão. Ele acenou com a cabeça a medida que nós andávamos, numa forma delicada de ignorar todos nós. Edward seguiu atrás de Alice e Jasper, segurando firmemente a minha mão, me conduzindo no meio da multidão.

As pessoas estavam encarando a nós quatro... ou mais especificamente observando Jasper e Edward. Forks era uma cidade pequena o suficiente para que quando alguém novo aparecesse, este ser novidade. A atenção não parecia incomodar qualquer um deles, mas isso estava me deixando um pouco paranóica. Quando chegamos ao canto de trás do bar, tentei me esconder atrás do ombro de Edward, apertando firme suas mãos.

"Vocês querem uma bebida?" – Jasper gritou sobre o barulho. Ele era o único do nosso grupo que podia legalmente beber, então assim, ele se ofereceu para comprar algumas bebidas para nós. Eu sabia que Alice e eu acabaríamos sendo presas aqui pelo meu pai, se cogitássemos a mínima ideia de beber alguma coisa, então eu não aceitei. Edward concordou, porém decidiu ir até o balcão com Jasper e me deu um beijo rápido antes de me deixar com Alice. Meus olhos flutuaram ao redor do bar a medida em que mexia a montanha de papelão que estava sobre a mesa. Alice bufou ao meu lado, me fazendo olhar para ela.

"O quê?" – Eu perguntei, cutucando o braço dela, já que não tinha me ouvido. – "Do que você está rindo?"

Ela apontou para um grupo de meninas em pé ao lado de Jasper e Edward. Elas estavam inclinadas para eles, obviamente, tentando chamar atenção, e falhando miseravelmente. Elas aparentavam ter a nossa idade, mas eu não conseguia lembrar quem elas eram.

"Quem são elas?" – Eu perguntei em voz alta.

"Eu não sei as outras duas, mas as loiras são Jessica Stanley e Jane Hightower." – Alice retrucou. Sua voz quase não era ouvida pro conta da música.

Eu olhei para ela, completamente chocada, e depois me voltei para o grupo de meninas. Ambas pareciam completamente diferentes. Levei vários minutos encarando as duas, até que finalmente dei por mim. Jessica e Jane tinham feito cirurgias plásticas! Seus narizes e queixos não pareciam nada quando estávamos no colégio, nem fez os peitos delas tinham tanta _presença_.

"Elas parecem de plástico!" – Alice comentou rindo.

"Bem, tenho certeza que a maioria do rosto e peitos são!" – Eu gritei de volta.

Nós duas começamos a rir, mas parei quando vi Jessica se inclinando sobre Edward ao ponto dos peitos dela estarem praticamente no colo dele. Incomodou-me que ele estivesse de costas para mim, porque eu realmente desejei poder ter visto seu rosto naquele momento. Eu assisti enquanto ele pegava nos ombros de Jessica, afastando-a fisicamente para longe dele. Ela parecia intrigada quando Jasper e Edward fizeram o seu caminho através da multidão de pessoas, de volta para Alice e eu.

Jessica e Jane, juntamente com suas outras amigas assistiam enquanto os meninos se afastavam. Quando Edward estava ao meu alcance, eu segurei suas mãos e puxei-o para mim. Pulei quando a garrafa gelada de cerveja entrou em contato com as minhas costas, a medida que seus braços me envolviam, mas sorri quando seus lábios encontraram meu pescoço.

"Você não tá ciúmes, está?" – Edward disse ao meu ouvido. Eu balancei minha cabeça negando, mas apertei-o mais firme contra mim. – "Bom, porque aquela Barbie Malibu não é nenhum pouco atraente pra mim."

Eu ri e me inclinei para trás para olhar para ele. – "E quem exatamente é atraente para você?"

O sorriso torto de Edward fez meu coração saltar uma batida. Ele correu para a ponta do seu dedo na ponte do meu nariz antes de beijar-me suavemente. Seus lábios se arrastaram em meu queixo na minha orelha, onde ele pegou o lóbulo da minha orelha entre os dentes.

"Você." – ele sussurrou, abraçando-me mais forte.

Eu tremi, mas desta vez não tinha nada a ver com a garrafa repousando nas minhas costas. Isso me deixava completamente tonta quando Edward agia assim. Era como se estivéssemos caminhando numa linha muito fina entre inocentemente doce e nem tão bobinhos assim. Seus lábios eram suaves e castos, enquanto suas mãos e dedos eram dominadores e provocantes. Era sempre uma contradição.

"Você comprou sem problemas?" – Alice perguntou a Edward. A interrupção quebrou qualquer feitiço que eu tinha sido colocada e balancei um pouco minha cabeça, tentando voltar à realidade.

"Eu pareço ter dezenove?" – Edward perguntou ao invés de responder.

"Bom ponto..." –Alice concordou. Seus olhos se estreitaram por um segundo antes dela sorriu. – "Você tem uma identidade falsa!"

A mandíbula de Edward caiu e ele olhou para mim. – "Como é que ela ...?"

Dei de ombros, enquanto Alice ria. – "Angustiante, não é? Tente lidar com isso durante dez anos.. eu nunca consigo mentir para ela."

Jasper sussurrou algo no ouvido de Alice que fez suas bochechas corarem antes de beijar o rosto dela e perguntar para Edward. "Quer jogar sinuca?

Edward olhou para mim e meneei a cabeça, dizendo-lhe que estava tudo bem que ele fosse jogar um pouco. Alice e eu nos sentamos nos bancos perto da mesa de bilhar e assisti enquanto eles manobraram em torno dela. O rosto de minha melhor amiga, continuou em um belo tom cor-de-rosa e eu não podia evitar de me perguntar o que Jasper tinha dito. Mas, provavelmente, eu não iria querer saber sobre isso de qualquer maneira. Às vezes, as emoções que fluíam entre os dois eram fortes o suficiente para que eu mesmo pudesse subentender. A maneira como eles se entreolharam, como eles tinham conversas inteiras sem nunca dizer uma palavra, era algo muito bonito. Mas também era estranho quando seus sentimentos se tornavam mais... passionais. Estranho para mim mesmo, porque eu não podia sequer pensar em sexo sem corar em dez diferentes tons de vermelho.

Edward sabia que não tinha experiência essa área, assim como eu sabia que ele já tinha. Prometemos um ao outro que não iríamos nos precipitar em nada, mas parecia que estava ficando cada vez mais difícil nos controlar. O beijo levava ao toque e toque levava ao roçar... tudo isso enquanto ainda estávamos totalmente vestidos.

Não era como se eu não quisesse, porque sim, eu definitivamente queria! Mas tínhamos somente dezenove anos e o sexo ainda era assustador pra mim. Como é que você confia em alguém o suficiente para se deixar ficar tão vulnerável na frente dele? Como você expõe cada imperfeição, cada pedaço de si mesma esperando que não seja rejeitada? Estávamos prontos para algo assim? Isso mudaria a dinâmica de nosso relacionamento, disso eu sabia, só não sabia se queria mudar isso ... ainda. Alice confessou que ela e Jasper tinham dormido juntos e isso fez sentir que eu precisava se apressar as coisas, apesar de Edward me assegurar que não.

Eu era uma anomalia na nossa geração; uma virgem dezenove anos de idade. Não era como se eu estivesse esperando necessariamente até que me casasse; estava apenas esperando o momento certo. Mas, mesmo com a melhor das intenções, fazia com que eu me sentisse como uma espécie de aberração. Sabia que era ridículo, mas as vezes, parecia que as pessoas podiam olhar para mim e dizer que eu era inexperiente. O fato de corar a qualquer momento, mesmo quando simplesmente Edward olha para mim, não ajuda. De fato, meu rosto provavelmente estava vermelho sangue e em chamas agora só de pensar sobre a idéia de Edward e eu juntos.

"Ah, cacete!" – Alice murmurou.

Seu tom de voz fez com que eu desligasse o filme NC-17, estrelado por Edward e eu e me voltar para ela. Alice parecia muito irritada e talvez um pouco divertida, então eu segui sua visão até a porta da frente.

De pé lá na porta, estava o único cara em Forks que tinha sido estúpido o suficiente para tentar e conseguir ficar comigo no colégio. James, que era conhecido por todos como um completo idiota, era muita "_areia pro meu caminhão_" de acordo com as regras da Forks High School. Tínhamos algumas aulas juntos e eu era ingênua o suficiente para pensar que ele queria ser meu amigo. Quando nós começamos a sair para a lanchonete depois da escola e, algumas vezes, nos fins de semana, eu acreditei que isso significasse que ele gostava de mim. Eu estava errada. Tudo no que ele estava interessado era entrar nas minhas calças, como parte de uma aposta. Quando fiquei sabendo disso, dei a James um olho roxo que acabou quebrando minha mão. Em troca, ele contou para corpo discente que eu era uma vadia de primeira. Realmente esta foi a cereja no bolo do meu último ano.

"Merda!" – Murmurei em voz alta. Em um ato de auto-preservação e estupidez, voei pra fora do banco e me escondi atrás de Alice. Não era um dos meus melhores planos, pois qualquer pessoa que conhecia Alice sabia que eu não estaria muito longe de onde ela estivesse. – "O que ele está fazendo aqui?"

"Eu pensei que a família dele tinha se mudado." – Alice disse, ignorando minha pergunta. – "... E ele acabou de me ver."

"Porra! Porra! Porra!" Sussurrei duramente.

"Você está bem?" – A voz de Edward me perguntou logo atrás de mim. Eu ergui rapidamente, então lembrei porque eu estava me escondendo, e me ajoelhei de volta. Suas sobrancelhas franziram enquanto ele olhava para Alice e depois de volta para mim. "O que está acontecendo?"

"Nada." – eu menti.

Edward não comprou essa e se virou para encarar Alice.

Ela revirou os olhos antes de responder-lhe. – "É aquele cara ali... Bella gostava dele e... Ah, inferno! Ele está vindo para cá."

Edward apenas assistiu enquanto ele se aproximava de nós. Alice cruzou os braços sobre o peito e encarou James enquanto eu fiquei congelada, agachada atrás da minha melhor amiga.

"Ei, Alice." – James disse casualmente. Ela não disse nada, mas isso não o impediu de olhar por cima do ombro dela até mim. – "Você não está se escondendo de mim, não é Bella?"

Eu gemi e me levantei lentamente enquanto ele ria. Eu rapidamente o encarei, odiando o desprezo escrito em seu rosto.

"Você encontrou seu colar?" – Edward perguntou, interrompendo James.

Balançando a cabeça, eu entrei na onda dele. – "Não."

"Ah, eu sinto muito!"– Edward disse. Sua voz era um sussurro sedutor, que fez meu coração palpitar. Meus olhos se arregalaram quando as pontas dos dedos se arrastaram longamente sobre minha clavícula, antes dele se inclinar e me beijar. E este não foi um dos beijos doce e inocentes. Foi uma daqueles que molham a calcinha, enfraquecem os joelho e param o coração. Alice riu quando Edward finalmente me soltou, e eu arfava loucamente.

James disse algo que eu perdi, mas obviamente ele havia perguntado quem era Edward.

"Edward Cullen, namorado da Bella." – respondeu ele, satisfeito.

"E eu sou Jasper Whitlock." – Jasper interrompeu. Ele se inclinou sobre Alice levando sua mão para James. – "Eu sou o namorado de Alice, James. Ela me contou tudo sobre você."

Eu pisquei e olhei entre Alice e Jasper, perguntando o que diabos ela lhe tinha dito.

"Ah, é?" – James perguntou, sua voz gélida.

Jasper acenou com a cabeça e olhou para Edward. – "Lembra dele, Edward? Ele é o cara que não podia... bem ... você sabe. Acho que não tem jeito de dizer isso de forma educada."

Completamente confusa olhei para trás e sorri quando eu vi que James estava numa bela cor de púrpura. Alice resmungou e virou-se em seu banquinho ficando de frente para mim.

"Vamos, eu preciso usar o banheiro." – Ela pulou e agarrou a minha mão.

Eu segui atrás dela, olhando por cima do meu ombro para ver Edward conversando com James, embora parecia mais ameaça do que uma conversa. Quando chegamos ao banheiro, Alice disse algo sobre a _tô-prestes-a-vomitar-como-uma-cachorra _e todo mundo que estava ali desapareceu imediatamente. Com um sorriso satisfeito, ela fechou a porta e trancou-a.

"O que exatamente você disse sobre James para Jasper?" – Perguntei a Alice.

"Não se preocupe com isso."

"Alice Brandon!" – eu rosnei, tentando ser intimidante.

Minha melhor amiga suspirou dramaticamente antes de se afastar do espelho e se virar para ficar de frente para mim. – "Ele estava me perguntando sobre as pessoas que frequentaram a escola comigo. Então, o tema James apareceu. Eu só contei pro Jasper o fato dele não durar mais de três minutos quando está transando. Eu também poderia ter mencionado que James tem um pinto pequeno. Só isso. "

"Como diabos você pode saber disso?" – Eu perguntei em voz alta. Minha voz ecoou por todo o banheiro.

"James namorou Lindsay Masterson, que estava comigo nas aulas de arte. Quando ele começou a falar mal de você, eu peguei alguns podres dele com ela. Então, eu o encurralei e ameacei compartilhar meus segredos recém-descobertos com toda a escola se ele não calasse a boca e te deixasse em paz ".

Eu olhei para Alice e balancei a cabeça. – "Por que você nunca me contou?"

"Nunca tive oportunidade." – disse ela com um encolher de ombros. Assisti aturdida enquanto ela terminava de aplicar seu brilho labial antes de me jogar o pequeno tubo. – "Fica com isso, você precisa dá uma retocada."

Alice piscou antes de abrir a porta do banheiro e sair caminhando de volta para o bar. Eu suspirei antes de olhar no espelho. Como sempre, ela estava certa. Reapliquei o brilho que ela tinha me dado e coloquei o tubo no bolso antes seguir em frente atrás dela.

Eu não tinha andado nem 10 metros quando um conjunto familiar de braços circulou minha cintura. Os lábios de Edward estavam em meu pescoço antes mesmo que eu pudesse me virar, então apenas me recostei contra ele, deixando seus lábios explorarem tudo o que queriam.

" Você não tá ciúmes, está?" – Eu perguntei, imitando sua voz anteriormente.

Edward me virou para que eu ficasse de frente para ele antes de balançar a cabeça. – "Não. Eu sei o que é meu."

"É? E o que exatamente é seu?" – Eu brinquei de volta. Eu nunca tinha visto realmente o lado possessivo de Edward antes, mas isso era muito sexy. Sua testa se encostou na minha, a medida que suas mãos deslizaram para os bolsos de trás do meu jeans, me puxando contra ele.

"Você é minha." – Ele disse num sussurro profundo.

Eu meneei a cabeça, sabendo que se eu tentasse dizer alguma coisa , minha voz iria falhar. Edward sorriu antes de me beijar rapidamente e me levar de volta à mesa onde Alice e Jasper estavam sentados. Durante o resto da noite, eu ignorei os olhares curiosos ou duvidosos dos meus ex-colegas, optando por me perder naquele intenso olhar de olhos verdes.

Emmett estava – sem surpresa nenhuma – bêbado e Edward teve que praticamente arrastá-lo para dentro. Eles tropeçaram nos móveis enquanto tentavam caminhar dentro de casa, mas de alguma forma chegaram bem ao quarto de Emmett. Edward, sem a menor cerimônia, jogou meu irmão na cama dele antes que eu colocasse um cobertor por cima dele.

"Deus!" – Edward gemeu baixinho. – "Seu irmão parece touro em pânico ou algo assim!"

Eu ri e fechei a porta do quarto de Emmett enquanto Edward revirava os ombros para trás. – "Confie em mim, eu sei. Alice e eu costumávamos ter que fazer isso todas as noites de sábado. Ele tem sorte que o quarto do nosso pai é do outro lado da casa."

Edward riu e nós calmamente caminhamos pelo corredor em direção ao meu quarto e ao quarto de hóspedes, que ficavam um de frente para outro. Eu sorri nervosamente, inclinando-me contra a minha moldura da porta, a medida que Edward largava as chaves e a carteira sobre a cômoda que ficava perto da porta de seu quarto.

"Vocês está cansado?" – Eu perguntei, nervosa.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha para mim, mas balançou a cabeça. – "Não."

"Nem eu".

Edward sorriu o meu sorriso favorito antes de vir até mim, passando uma mão em volta do meu quadril enquanto a outra agarrava a maçaneta da porta do meu quarto. Ele abriu a porta, e se recostou contra mim, me fazendo dar um passo para trás. Uma vez que ambos estávamos lá dentro, ele fechou a porta silenciosamente.

Eu não me dei a chance de pensar duas vezes antes de agarrar as mãos dele e puxá-lo até a cama. Eu nervosamente me deixei, rolando de lado até ele vir até mim e ficarmos frente a frente. Ele soltou a minha mão para correr seus dedos da minha perna até acima do meu quadril, parando na pequena parte da pele que não estava sendo coberta pela blusa ou pela calça jeans. Minha respiração ficou desagradavelmente alta a medida em que seus dedos deslizavam tranquilamente sob a parte de trás da minha camisa e seus se grudavam na pele sensível ao lado do meu pescoço.

Na pressa e com as mãos trêmulas, puxei minha camisa sobre a minha cabeça. Os lábios de Edward se voltaram imediatamente para meu pescoço, e então meu ombro e, eventualmente, o meu peito. Rolei de costas, deixando Edward se movimentar de modo que seu corpo estivesse parcialmente cobrindo o meu. Suas mãos desceram pelas minhas costelas e, enfim, encontraram o meu quadril, e quando seus dedos se apertaram ao redor deles, eu gemi e empurrando-o contra o dele. E assim os movimentos de Edward pararam.

"Bella." – sua voz soou como um aviso.

"Não." – eu murmurei, sabendo muito bem que ele ia me parar.

"Nós estamos na casa dos seus pais." – ele sussurrou na minha pele. – "E o seu pai tem uma arma."

Eu ri e ele rolou pro lado, vindo ficar atrás de mim, aconchegando seu corpo contra o meu. Nós dois ficamos apenas lá, compartilhando uma conversa sussurrada que me levou a rir um pouco alto demais. Ele me silenciou com suas mãos antes de esconder o rosto no meu pescoço e rir comigo.

"Edward." – eu disse suavemente uma vez o nosso riso tinha morrido.

"Hmm?"

Eu tremi assim que seus dedos desenhavam círculos no meu estômago enquanto os seus lábios beijavam as costas do meu ombro. Meu coração parecia que estava prestes a saltar do meu peito e de repente eu estava imensamente feliz pelo fato dele não ter acendido a luz. Eu sabia que estava corando num vermelho beterraba.

"Se nós ... quer dizer ..." – Eu tomei uma respiração profunda e tentei falar coerentemente. Ele riu baixinho o que me fez sorrir. – "Se nós estivéssemos em Seattle, você teria me parado?" – Eu finalmente consegui pedir.

Edward demorou um segundo para responder, mas quando o fez foi em um sussurro sedutor. Com o rosto enterrado nas costas do meu cabelo e sua mão me puxando de volta contra seu corpo, ele sacudiu a cabeça. – "Não. Eu não teria deixado você."

Deixando suas palavras afastarem toda incerteza que eu tinha antes, virei-me, empurrando Edward de costas e montei em seu colo. Ele tentou me impedir, mas quando suas mãos correram das minhas coxas até meu quadril, eu percebi que ele não queria realmente dizer isso.

Eu não tinha absolutamente nenhuma ideia do que estava fazendo, mas percebi o que era _bom_ pra mim, então provavelmente deveria ser a mesma coisa para ele. Meus quadris começaram a se mover contra o dele, enquanto eu me inclinei para a frente e segurei a cabeceira da minha cama.

"Deus..." – Edward gemeu baixinho. Seu aperto se intensificou em volta da minha cintura.

"Eu ... não sei ... se isso é bom ...pra você" – eu ofeguei. Ele balançou a cabeça rapidamente e mordeu o lábio. Seus quadris se levantaram contra o meu e um gemido baixo e gutural saiu de minha boca.

"Baby, shhh..." – Edward avisou. – "Eu realmente, _realmente_, não quero que você pare, mas também não quero que seu pai apareça por aqui."

Eu prometi que iria ficar quieta e mordi meu lábio, esperando que isso me impedisse de acordar todo mundo. Tentando me concentrar no que estava fazendo, fechei meus olhos fechados e inclinei-me sobre ele. Parecia ... tão certo, mas tão errado ao mesmo tempo. Os meus gemidos quietos misturados aos de Edward, o modo como os quadris dele se encaixam perfeitamente entre as minhas coxas, e especialmente a sensação de tê-lo embaixo de mim ... Deus, era tão certo. Porém, odiei o jeito como eu não poderia realmente _senti-lo._ Era como se houvesse um vazio dolorido que só poderia ser preenchido por ele, e as nossas roupas estavam atrapalhando completamente tudo isso.

"Toque-me." – eu implorei. – "Por favor, Edward ..."

As mãos dele se moveram para cima da minha barriga, deixando um rastro de pele eletrificada por onde ele tocava. Quando chegou suas mãos chegaram as minhas costas, eu soltei a cabeceira da cama e me inclinei sobre ele. Minhas mãos seguravam o meu peso em cada lado da cabeça dele e eu deixei minha testa se recostar contra a dele.

Depois que Edward soltou meu sutiã, sentei-me e deixei que ele o retirasse pelos meus braços. Eu mordi meu lábio e observei o rosto dele enquanto suas mãos agarravam suavemente o meu busto. Ele sorriu aquele sorriso presunçoso e cativante antes de empurrar seus quadris contra mim. Engoli em seco quando o movimento coincidiu exatamente com seus dedos delicadamente puxando meus mamilos.

"Tão linda." – ele sussurrou.

A combinação de suas mãos me tocando e provocando, misturado com as sensações de meu quadril se movendo contra o dele se tornaram demais pra mim. Tentei me concentrar em tudo, querendo lembrar de cada toque que ele tinha sobre o meu corpo ... mas eu não conseguia. Eu tinha parado de me mover completamente, deixando as mãos e os quadris de Edward fazerem a maioria do trabalho, enquanto eu me equilibrava em meus braços.

"Vem cá." – Edward suavemente solicitou.

Ele me puxou para ele e uma vez que meus lábios encontraram os dele, Edward nos girou para que eu deitasse de costas. Depois disto, sua pelve se empurrava mais firmemente contra a minha e os nossos beijos abafavam meus grunhidos. Minhas pernas se enrolaram em torno de sua cintura, puxando-o para mim.

Parecia que eu estava prestes a desmoronar a qualquer momento. Meus lábios se mudavam no ritmo que a boca dele impunha, pegando todos os gemidos ou suspiros que eu não conseguia acalmar. Meus braços travaram em seus ombros, tentando me manter o mais próximo possível dele, mas ainda assim, nem de longe era perto o suficiente.

"Edward, eu ... não posso ... aguentar..." – Eu tentei explicar as sensações que atravessaram meu corpo.

"Está tudo bem." – ele falou suavemente.

Eu deixei uma de minhas mãos deslizarem de ombro para a parte de trás de sua cabeça. Quando eu senti que estava chegando mais perto e mais perto de uma ruína total dos meus sentidos, eu enrosquei seus cabelos por entre meus dedos e puxei-o levemente.

"Ah ... meu ..." – Eu comecei a ofegar.

A boca de Edward cobriu a minha, enquanto todos os músculos do meu corpo se contorciam em torno dele. Eu queria gritar ... chorar ... rir... tudo por conta do prazer que tinha assumido meu corpo. Ao invés disso, eu dei o máximo de mim ao beijar o homem que estava me proporcionando isso tudo.

Ele gemeu quando a minha língua e lábios lutavam pelo controle, mas isso foi abafado pelo suspiro que deixou minha boca quando Edward começou a empurrar os quadris contra mim com ânsia. Sua mão deslizou pelo meu corpo até achar minha cintura, segurando-me ainda mais forte. Seus movimentos e beijos se tornaram mais urgentes e, mesmo ainda sentindo cada nervo do meu corpo desgastando, eu empurrei meu corpo contra o dele. Os lábios de Edward se separaram de mim, ele apoiou a testa contra a minha.

Abri os olhos e viu enquanto seu rosto se contorcia de prazer e concentração. Arqueando as costas, eu empurrei minha pélvis contra a dele e assisti enquanto ele perdia o controle. Seu corpo caiu contra o meu e os nossos lábios suavemente se encontraram.

"Eu te amo." – eu sussurrei entre os beijos.

Edward sorriu antes de afastar seu rosto. – "Eu te amo mais".

Nós dois ficamos ali, enrolado em torno de si, até que estávamos lutando para manter os olhos abertos. Edward me deixou para voltar para seu próprio quarto imediatamente senti falta dele. Tirei meu jeans e chutei-o para o lado antes de encontrar a blusa que estava antes e colocá-la novamente. Lutando contra a sensação de perda, eu me aninhei em dos meus travesseiros.

Eu estava quase dormindo quando a porta do meu quarto foi aberta. Edward entrou devagarzinho e depois de fechar a porta silenciosamente, ele voltou para cama. Enquanto ele se aconchegava debaixo das cobertas, eu notei que ele estava sem camisa e vestindo só a calça do pijama.

"O que..." – eu sussurrei.

Ele ergueu seu celular e sorriu. – "Defini o alarme para quatro e meia. Vou acordar antes dos seus pais e voltar para o quarto de hóspedes. É que eu não queria dormir sem você."

Deitei-me e deixei que ele envolvesse seu corpo em torno do meu. Nossa respirações ficaram combinadas, e eu contei cada uma delas. Noventa e oito respirações mais tarde, sussurrei que eu o amava. Noventa e nove respirações mais tarde, percebi que eu não poderia mais viver sem o homem que dormia ao meu lado. Cento e vinte respirações depois, os braços de Edward se apertaram ao meu redor e eu adormeci.

* * *

**_Suspiros coletivos em 3...2...1..._**

_**Bem, passando rapidinho pra avisar que temos traduções novas no ar! ***bate palminhas*_

**_No meu perfil, vocês encontram um romance com direito a Papai Edward e Mamãe Bella, tudo num climinha gostoso de Natal! A fic chama-se_ **Do Over**_ e foi composta pela TKegl. Vale a pena dá uma conferida! _**

_**Já no perfil da danny, depois de muitos pedidos, gritos, bofetadas e lágrimas de sangue ***dramafeelings* **a sequencia de **_Blind_** está de volta!**! **Confiram a fic **_Pieces of Time**_ sé vocês já estavam com saudades do Edward ex-ceguinho!_**

**_Avisos dados, agora é a vez de vocês deixarem uma review pra mim!_**

_**Até a próxima!**  
_


	6. Lindos Pacotinhos

**O Ed vampiro é da Meyer, o todo romântico é da JustForkIt. Já a danny e eu ****necessitamos de desapegos criativos pra ontem!**

* * *

Dia dos Namorados era mesmo uma data pra comemorar? Parecia algo um pouco forçado, com tudo sendo rosa e lilás, corações e flores, doces e beijos. Ou talvez fosse porque essa será a primeira vez que eu não estarei solteira no dia quatorze de fevereiro. Mas mesmo assim, eu estava tendo dificuldades pra encarar toda a besteira de "_rosas são vermelhas violetas são azuis."_ Eu falava pro Edward que eu o amava todos os dias, então só porque supostamente era Dia dos Namorados, eu devia dizer ou fazer algo que expressasse isso de uma forma ainda maior? Meu ceticismo sobre esse pseudo-feriado não parecia ser a questão toda, porém, o Cupido teve ter solicitado a ajuda da minha melhor amiga para me entusiasmar com esse espírito de melosidade. E foi assim que acabei em uma loja de lingerie superfaturada, experimentando roupas íntimas que me faziam corar só de olhá-las no cabide.

"Diga-me novamente porque estou fazendo isso?"

Alice me entregou um punhado de peças para experimentar. - "Porque no Dia dos Namorados é preciso ser sexy."

"Mesmo se nós nem transamos ainda?" – Encarei já cansada a quantidades desmedidas de seda e rendas que pairavam sobre os pequenos cabides revestidos de cetim. - "Pra mim isso tudo parece um exagero."

Sem pensar duas vezes, Alice começou a tirar sua roupa e experimentar sua pequena peça de lingerie. A dela tinha muito menos pano, deixando muito pouca coisa para à imaginação. Ela viu seu reflexo no espelho enquanto amarrava uma fita de cetim num laço que ficava diretamente entre os seios.

"Talvez você transe no Dia dos Namorados". - Ela se virou para olhar seu perfil de lado - . "O que você está esperando, afinal? Eu sei que você quer e eu sei também que você já andou de sacanagem com Edward. Então porque não termina logo o que começou?"

Como eu poderia explicar para uma mulher que não tinha absolutamente nenhuma insegurança pessoal, que o sexo era uma coisa que assustava pra caralho? E se Edward e eu não tivéssemos a tão falada química juntos? E se eu acabasse grávida? Só não acho que essa seja uma decisão que eu poderia ou deveria tomar tão facilmente.

"Você não ficou nervosa com o Jasper?" - Perguntei para a ela. Alice esperou até que eu tinha acabado de vestir um conjunto de lingerie horrivelmente rosa-choque antes de me responder.

"Lógico que eu fiquei." - Ela arrumou as tiras que se cruzaram em minhas costas e eu meneei a cabeça. - "Mas então, eu percebi que era... certo. Foi algo que eu quis dar ao Jasper. Não que esteja tentando fazer com que você pense que sexo é algo obrigatório, no entanto, o Edward te ama, Bella. Você não tem que ter medo. "

Olhei para meu reflexo a minha frente. - "Engraçado que você esteja fazendo campanha para que logo eu, sua protegida, faça sexo antes do casamento."

"Não seria um pecado assim tãao grande, eu sei que você vai acabar se casando com ele mesmo." - Alice deu de ombros e me entregou outro item para experimentar. - "E vamos ficar longe do rosa. Você precisa parecer ardente e sedutora, não como se estivesse coberta de Pepto-Bismol."

{...}

A melhor parte sobre trabalhar no laboratório de computação da faculdade durante as noites e nos finais de semana era que nove em cada dez vezes, o lugar estava completamente vazio. A pior parte era que, devido a esse vazio, o local era entediante como o inferno a maioria do tempo. Felizmente, Edward tinha aparecido na noite deste sábado particularmente maçante e chato, com café e um brownie.

Eu abri um sorriso enquanto ele caminhava na minha direção. - "Oi."

Ele parecia tão adoravelmente lindo com o seu cabelo saindo em tufos por debaixo do gorro cinza que ele estava usando. Flocos de neve estavam espalhados pelo seu casaco escuro e seu nariz e bochechas estavam tingidos de vermelho por conta do vento que soprava forte lá fora. Depois de pousar nossos copos de café e meu brownie sobre o balcão, ele se inclinou para frente e deixou um único beijo em meus lábios.

Eu sorri contra sua boca. - "Eu sinto muito, senhor, mas nenhum tipo de alimento ou bebida é permitido no laboratório de informática."

"Ah, é?" - Edward riu e se afastou de mim. - "Bem, minha namorada é a gerente noturna e eu tenho certeza de que ela iria permitir uma exceção, já que eu trouxe o último brownie de chocolate triplo da padaria".

Meus dedos tocaram a tampa de uma das xícaras de café. - "E isto aqui?"

"Café com creme de avelã".

Eu balancei a cabeça em aprovação. - "Como gerente noturna e sua namorada, eu libero."

Edward riu de novo, um som que fazia meu coração se acelerar em meu peito, e então retirou o gorro e casaco. - "Então, embora eu tenha vindo aqui pra te entregar o café e o lanche, eu também quero falar com você sobre nossos planos pro Dia dos Namorados".

Tomei um gole do meu café e sentei-me no banquinho. - "Nós não temos que fazer nada em especial."

"Bem, lá vem você com essa mesma história." - Edward encostou no balcão e desembrulhou o meu brownie. - "Mas eu sei que no fundo você realmente quer fazer alguma coisa." - Ele levou um pedaço de chocolate até minha boca e sorriu. - "Então, você tem duas opções: ou me dá algumas ideias do que você queira, ou eu poderia planejar alguma coisa bem grandiosa, que tenho certeza que você vai odiar."

Meus lábios se recostaram aos seus dedos, pegando um pedaço do bolinho. - "Ok, tudo bem." - Eu respondi mesmo com o chocolate na minha boca. Depois de engolir e tomar um gole de café, eu comecei - "Nada de presentes, por favor... e talvez nós poderíamos jantar. Não me importo onde, desde que não seja um desses lugares ridículos de cem dólares o prato. Eu não quero flores, porque elas vão acabar morrendo, porém eu não me oponho à chocolates - a menos que você esteja preocupado que a minha bunda fique muito grande... e olhe que, mesmo assim... ainda não sou totalmente contra isso. "

"Que bom que eu não sou um cara que tenha tara por bundas, hein?"

Eu ri, e peguei mais um pedaço do bolo dele. - "E que tipo de taras você tem?"

"Eu sou o tipo de cara que tem tara por qualquer parte que você deixe acariciar." - Ele se inclinou e me deu outro beijo. - "Tem alguém aqui estudando?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça e corri meu dedo por seu lábio inferior. - "Gostaria de quebrar mais regras ainda e vir pra trás do balcão exclusivos dos funcionários e dar uns amassos na gerente noturna, que por acaso também é sua namorada, e que está disposta a deixar você acariciar o que quiser?"

Edward apenas meneou a cabeça como um bobo, e enquanto ele dava a volta ao redor do balcão, eu estava imensamente grata de que a Universidade de Washington tinha poucos recursos para instalar câmeras de segurança na entrada, nos deixando livres para quebrar mais algumas regras sem correr o risco de sermos pegos no flagra.

{...}

Eu acordei no Dia dos Namorados para encontrar um buquê cookies pousado na porta do nosso dormitório. Todos os biscoitos tinham formas de tulipas e margaridas, com um cartão que dizia simplesmente, _Essas não irão morrer e eu não me importo se elas aumentarem sua bunda. Feliz Dia dos Namorados!_ Eu desembrulhei uma delas e comi no café da manhã, sorrindo enquanto me arrumava.

Apesar de Edward e eu não estudarmos mais juntos neste semestre, tínhamos aulas nos mesmos edifícios durante o mesmo horário, o que significava que podíamos nos encontrar sempre. Normalmente, eu saia da minha classe de Redação Inglesa para encontrá-lo me esperando com café para nós dois. Só que hoje, ele estava segurando um punhado de bombons em forma de beijos. Depois da minha aula de Cálculo, ele me trouxe um dos meus bolinhos favoritos. E mesmo depois da minha aula de Ética, Edward estava lá, segurando um chocolate quente e um muffin.

Até o momento em que eu voltei para o meu quarto para me preparar para nosso jantar, eu não tinha certeza se seria mais capaz de comer qualquer coisa. Ele tinha me dado tantas guloseimas ao longo do dia que me sentia completamente estufada.

O plano era que eu passasse a noite no apartamento de Edward, não necessariamente para transar, apenas para que nós pudéssemos passar a noite inteira juntos. Mas a sempre otimista _dá-logo-essa-porra-Bella_, também conhecida como Alice Brandon, colocou um embrulho rosa-pálido e preto que continha a minha escolha na loja de lingerie em minha bolsa. Ela me desejou sorte e mandou que eu soltasse meu cabelo, antes de roubar um dos meus cookies-tulipa. Assisti ela saindo do nosso quarto com um jeans muito apertado conhecido como _empina-tudo_ e revirei os olhos.

Quando eu disse a Edward que ir jantar era realmente a única coisa que eu queria fazer no Dia dos Namorados, eu havia imaginado que ele fosse me levar para algum restaurante ridiculamente caro, mesmo que eu tivesse lhe pedido que não. Então, quando ele acabou me levando de volta para seu apartamento, fiquei agradavelmente surpreendida. Tal surpresa se transformou em risos alguns segundos depois de atravessar a porta da frente. O lugar inteiro cheirava a fumaça.

"Será que você tentou cozinhar alguma coisa?" - Eu perguntei.

Edward colocou minha bolsa no chão e depois me ajudou a tirar o casaco. - "Eu tentei cozinhar mas acho que não deu muito certo. Então, me contentei em pegar um pizza e te empanzinar de chocolate o dia inteiro na esperança desesperada de que você não estivesse com tanta fome hoje à noite."

Eu me virei para olhar para ele, colocando meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço. - "Quer saber uma coisa?"

Ele assentiu e se inclinou para me beijar.

"Pizza parece delicioso."

Edward sorriu contra meus lábios. "Ótimo!"

Com pratos de papel e pizza gordurosa, nós dois nos sentamos no chão da sala e tivemos um muito romântico, jantar-não-romântico. Não havia flores ou violinos tocando em segundo plano, mas Edward continuou sorrindo e gargalhando ao mesmo tempo, me explicando exatamente como ele tinha acabado com a refeição que tinha tentado fazer.

"Então, eu tinha planejado tudo." - ele suspirou. - "Ia deixar tudo preparado na noite passada, para hoje à noite só colocar no forno quando eu fosse buscá-la. Mas então eu acidentalmente cai no sono e a próxima coisa que eu me lembro, é o alarme de fumaça soando alto e a comida tão preta que parecia um pedaço de carvão. Acho que nunca mais vou me livrar daquele cheiro. "

Eu ri e afaguei as pernas dele. - "O que vale é a intenção."

Edward sorriu e roubou um pedaço de pepperoni do meu prato. - "Eu levantei cedo hoje de manhã e me certifiquei de comprar besteiras o suficiente para ficar de dando o dia todo, só por precaução".

Empurrei meu prato de lado e cuidadosamente me mudei para me sentar no colo dele antes de beijá-lo. - "Você é um namorado muito atencioso, Edward."

Seus braços circundaram minha cintura e ele assentiu. - "Mereço um prêmio, eu acho."

"Ah, é?" – Me recostei contra o peito dele, correndo meus dedos na sua nuca e sibilar. - "E que tipo de prêmio você gostaria?"

Ele se deitou no chão, me mantendo em cima dele. - "Esse aqui já tá ótimo... só que... nós podemos remover algumas coisas e... é, melhorar as coisas."

Eu sentei e puxei a minha camisa sobre a cabeça, tentando ignorar o mesmo nervosismo que sempre parecia encher minha barriga quando Edward e eu agíamos deste jeito, e tentei ser o tipo de namorada estava realmente confortável fazendo _topless_ na frente de seu namorado.

Como todas as outras vezes, Edward cautelosamente assumiu o controle e nós dois nos deixamos levar a beira do limite que tínhamos. Minha mente se tornou tão nublada por conta da luxúria e do desejo que eu nem sequer pensei em parar quando Edward puxou minha calça jeans e me deitou de volta contra o chão acarpetado. Quando meu sutiã misteriosamente acabou sendo jogado no sofá, tudo em minha mente era a sensação do peito nu de Edward pressionado contra o meu enquanto seus lábios beijavam a lateral do meu pescoço. Isso não era algo que eu queria que terminasse. De modo algum.

"Bella." - Edward gemeu enquanto seu quadril investia ininterruptamente contra o meu. - "Nós temos ..."

Eu balancei minha cabeça e cruzei minhas pernas em volta dele. - "Não. Apenas ..." - Meus dedos fizeram garras em seus ombros. - "Por favor, não pare, Edward."

Ele não precisava de nenhuma persuasão para fazer o que pedi. Nós dois nos contorcíamos pelo chão com as únicas barreiras entre nós sendo o jeans dele e a minha calcinha, que mal deixava alguma coisa para imaginação... No entanto, ainda assim, eu queria mais.

A sensação do corpo de Edward pressionado contra o meu era melhor do que qualquer outra coisa que eu já tivesse sentido em minha vida, mas mesmo com toda aquela fricção e toques, ainda tinha a sensação de buraco dolorido na boca do estômago. Era algo que sempre aparecia quando eu estava começando a realmente apreciar o que estávamos fazendo e então, desaparecia quando eu voltava do êxtase que Edward sempre me levava. Mas quanto mais nós fazíamos _isso_, quanto mais _experimentávamos_, mais eu queria que a maldita sensação de vazio fosse embora.

A mão de Edward se curvou em volta do meu quadril e, em seguida, na minha coxa, passando minha perna sobre os quadris dele, ampliando o ângulo para que o corpo dele se encaixasse entre elas. Seus lábios puxaram o lóbulo da minha orelha enquanto ele revirava os quadris contra os meus e então... Eu simplesmente perdi o controle.

"Jesus Cristo!" - Eu gritei bem alto.

Edward sentou-se, parecendo um maluco cheio de alucinações induzidas pela luxúria, sem camisa, com jeans que mal cobriam seus quadris e com o cabelo praticamente em pé. - "O quê?" - Ele perguntou sem fôlego. - "Você está bem?"

Eu cobri meu rosto com as mãos e balancei a cabeça. - "Eu não posso ..."

"Bella, nós não temos que continuar... Eu pensei que-"

"Não!" - Sentei-me, empurrando Edward sobre os joelhos. - "Eu quero. Eu realmente quero mais... Eu não posso continuar dizendo pra mim mesma que isso é suficiente, porque obviamente não é."

"Eu não estou forçando você... estou? Porque eu não quero fazer isto se-"

"Edward, me escuta." - Eu agarrei o seu rosto, forçando-o a olhar para mim. - "Eu quero transar com você. Esta noite. Agora".

Ele sorriu, devagar no início e depois ampliando aos poucos. - "Você tem certeza?"

Eu meneei a cabeça. - "Eu te amo".

"Eu também te amo. E sabe de uma coisa?"

"O quê?"

Edward se levantou rapidamente e me puxou com ele. - "Nós não vamos transar no chão."

Levou muita da minha força de vontade para afastar os lábios e as mãos de Edward, uma vez que ele tinha me levado para seu quarto. No entanto, eu queria que isso fosse especial e perfeito... quer dizer, já estava sendo, mas a lingerie na minha bolsa iria tornar tudo ainda melhor.

Então eu deixei Edward sentado em sua cama, em nada, além de suas boxers, e me desculpei dizendo que precisava ir até o banheiro. Depois de escovar os dentes e aplicar uma leve camada de gloss, fucei a minha mochila e retirei o pacote de tecido, jogando-o sobre o balcão. Com um entusiasmo vertiginoso, tirei a lingerie de dentro da embalagem, apenas para abandoná-la quando eu percebi o que era.

"Isso só pode ser brincadeira, né?" - Eu perguntei a mim mesma em voz alta. Pousado sobre o embrulho de tecido amarrotado, estava o menor conjunto de lingerie que eu já tinha visto, que era exatamente a que Alice tinha comprado para ela. - "Ela misturou as embalagens!"

Edward bateu na porta e então a abriu lentamente. - "O quê?"

Fiz um gesto para as peças de cetim e renda no balcão. - "Alice trocou os pacotes, o que significa que ela está com minha muito sexy, mas decente, lingerie de renda preta, enquanto eu acabei com isso aqui!"

Ele olhou para o balcão e, em seguida, de volta para mim. - "Você comprou lingerie?"

Dei de ombros e joguei monstruosidade amarela de Alice de volta no saco. - "Eu estava tentando ser sexy... e mesmo que eu não estava pensando em transar com você hoje à noite eu só... queria que fosse especial e perfeito..."

Eu enxuguei as lágrimas do meu rosto e depois fiquei irritada comigo mesma. Por que eu estava chorando? Quer dizer, tudo bem que era uma merda as sacolas terem sido trocadas, mas será que precisava tanto drama ao ponto de chorar dentro de um banheiro ao lado de Edward, só por conta disto?

"Bella." - ele passou um braço sobre meu ombro e me trouxe para o peito dele. - "Vem, vamos dormir."

"O quê?" - Perguntei-lhe. - "Edward, não! Eu-"

Seus lábios pressionaram contra o meu ouvido enquanto ele sussurrava: - "Eu vou fazer amor com você, Bella, só não hoje à noite. Não quando você está chateada deste jeito."

"Mas, eu já estou bem... sério." - Eu não sabia se estava tentando convencer a ele ou a mim mesma.

Ele sorriu e beijou minha orelha, então meu rosto, parecendo saber a resposta certa para nós dois. - "Você e eu somos muito originais para sermos tão clichê ao transar pela primeira vez no Dia dos Namorados. Então, amanhã à noite, você usa sua sexy, mas decente, lingerie preta e eu vou te buscar para jantar."

"Sério?" - Eu perguntei-lhe calmamente.

Edward se inclinou e colocou um pequeno beijo nos meus lábios. - "E não traga mais nada além da sexy, mas decente, lingerie preta."

* * *

**Calorzinho né? **

**Então, esse foi o último capitulo postado pela autora, por isso, para quem não quiser perder as atualizações da fic de Edward-Pau-no-Cuzinho (Afinal, ele ainda era novinho, nessa época né?) deixem a fic no alerta, ok? Aí ninguém se perde! =D **

**Vamos que hoje ainda tem atualização em Do Over! **

**Reviews me deixam mais feliz do que perder 3kg por semana comendo chocolate! **


End file.
